


Fully Human

by Musical_Skater



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i was forced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater
Summary: What if the amulet chose Jim in a very different way? What if his power steamed from his humanity and he didn't have to give it up to save the ones he loves? This story is just a bunch of what ifs smashed into one, but all that remains is that the first ever human "Trollhunter" is truly a special case indeed.





	1. Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My name is Ash, I'm fairly new to this series with being one episode today away from finishing part one. But I LOVE these characters! The thing is though is that my friend ruined most of this series so I know most stuff that goes down in part three. This is especially with Jim's transformation. So I had an idea while reading some She-Ra works that I found, what if the Trollhunter was never a thing, but possibly something even more dangerous and endearing? Maybe there was a higher calling for Jim? One were his humanity is the thing that would make him even more powerful. This fic is gonna start as just a pile of thoughts until I think of a full plan of what I want to do with it, but your guys' thoughts would be great help!
> 
> So if you have any ideas or comments, please leave them in the comments! I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> ON TO THE STORY!

When I was really young, I hated early mornings. I was never really good with them. I was a very restless child, especially around the age of four. My mom told me countless of stories of how I would run off a lot to go "adventure the world". She always knew that I would be unfulfilled with a normal schedule and life. She always said that she hopes for me to stay near when I get to the point of leaving, even though she knows Arcadia would always seem so small to me. Especially with high school.

Yet, a lot of things change when people change. Or leave.

That's sounds a little sour of me, my apologies. But that's just it, when my Dad left I had to change a couple things. Just like how my mom had too as well.

She's not at home as much as she used to and I'm more of a scheduled person due to trying to take care of her. She's barely able to take care of herself.

I chuckled to myself as I'm making her dinner for later as well as pack for school. Another part of my everyday schedule.

"Jim! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Oh shoot!

I rush to put the rest of of the dishes away and to put my mom's dinner in the fridge. I grabbed the two spare bags of food I made and grabbed my bag. I opened the door that leads to the garage after I put my bag on my shoulder. I pressed the button to open the garage as I grabbed my helmet.

Now, I have many dreams for my life. One of them being the fact that I've been wanting to trade in my bike for a Vespa. Yet! That is just a dream. My mom would never let me have one due to her being worried that I would be hurt.

She worries so much, but she needs to worry about herself a little too. Even though the same could said about me. As my best friend told me once, "You mother your mother a lot, Jimbo."

And speaking of best friends. There he was.

Toby and I have been friends since he moved in across the street. He moved in shortly after my fifth birthday and we've been friends ever since. He's a unique personality, but he's all good friend should be. He's had my back through thick and thin and I would do the same for him. I give him a small and throw the spare paper bag at him before I put mine in my actual bag.

"Sorry Tobes, was trying something new." I grabbed my bike and started walking it out of the garage and then pulled the door down shut. He's going on at this point about all the ingredients I put within the meal. I get on my bike and start pedaling away from him.

"But I'll have to give this back to you, I can't have it! I'm on a diet." I roll my eyes at that statement as we keep riding toward the school. "Dude, you've been on a diet for the last fourteen years." He's struggling to keep up as he breathlessly gave me a "So what". I turned my head over my should toward him with a hearty laugh.

"You're fifteen!" Our humor is cut short when he has an alarm go off his phone.

"Dude! We are so late!" I look toward the forest like path behind his house. "Follow me if you don't want detention!"

* * *

We're racing toward the school when we get to the bridge. I do what I always do and jump off the side stretch and land in the gap under the bridge. I stopped and turned my head behind me.

"Common Tobes! We need to go!" I look beside me a see a bunch of stones. A pile of it, to be honest. "Wow." I speak to my self silently. I wonder what happened to cause it. Just after that, I hear the bell ring of the school as Tobes finally catches up with me.

"Oh man! We're gonna have so many hours of detention that our kids will have it!" I laugh as we continue our race to the school, the thought of the pile of ruble not leaving my mind.

* * *

Detention slips in hand, we continued through out our day. We were in history when I brought up the ruble sigh to Toby. "Hey, what did you think could of caused that? It looked nothing like the rest of the bridge." Toby gave me a shrug. "I don't even know why you care anyway. It could of came from anything. Hey, isn't this your love sick time?" He teases as he nods his head toward a girl a little across the way. I looked towards her and I'm instantly affected.

Claire Nuñez. Of course he's gonna continue with joking about my thing for her. I smile lightly though at the sight of her. She's everything a guy would want, at least to me that is. She's intelligent and creative as well as somewhat popular and attractive. She's very unique as well, all the way down to her music taste.

She's the other dream that I was speaking off earlier.

"Mr Lake!"

I shake out of my small trance rather quickly and look up to Mr Strickler.  _His name fits him so well._  I think to myself as I feel the normal societal anxiety as he stares me down.

"Now, since you seem to be in another world, I will ask you a decent question. Since we are talking about Athens, do you remember who helped name Athens? From a mythology stand point."

I sweat a little by the way he pronounces his words. Always so distant and futile. As if he rather be talking to a wall, but he is always like that when it comes to students that don't pay attention. Yet I know this answer, I'm not that out of touch.

"Well, it was a huge thing between Athena and Poseidon. They were to both give something to the city to figure out who would name the land. Whoever gave the more valuable gift, was the one to the have the honor." I was stuttering at some points and kinda awkward, but at least I knew what I was talking about. But wait, Mythology Study was last week. We weren't on this topic.

"Good, now tell me what we were talking about before you decided to day dream." Oh God, I knew he would ask me this.

"Um,"  _God damn it Jim! Think!_  I look to the white board and see pictures of soldier figures on the screen. "War?" I say it very sheepishly, getting a laugh from some of the other students.

"Well, at least you know your mythology. Pay more attention!" I nod silently to myself as he goes back to his presentation. I steal a glance at Claire once again to see she had a small smile at my direction before she went back to taking notes.

_God high school will be the end of me._

* * *

While in the locker room, I was changing into my gym clothes while talking to Toby. "Okay, so it's official. You have it real bad for you know who." He said jokingly while drawing out the "el" part of real for as long as he possibly could. I smacked him lightly with my jacket that I just took off. "Shut it." He started laughing lightly as he was struggling to put on his gym socks. "You're not denying it! I'm surprised that she doesn't even know!"

I was already done changing by the time that he got his last sock on, even if I showed up later than he did to change. "Common, you got a rope to climb." I looked behind me for a quick second to see the horror that was on his face and I started to chuckle. "Oh, it won't be that bad."

I had to eat my words far soon after.

"Nevermind, it really is that bad." My friend wasn't even really three inches off the ground as he started to really struggle. "ALMOS-" He then gave up and fell onto his back. I looked around to make sure that no one was witnessing my friend's athletic failure. Instead of finding anyone else but coach staring at us, I saw Claire sitting on the bleachers with her friends. I looked back at Toby sympathetically and then back to Claire.

I decided to walk away from him as coach came over to start yelling about his physical unfitness. I started walking toward Claire and her friends with nothing to really say. I figured since I've been taking Spanish for over a year now, I should at least try to impress her with a little of what I know.

"¡Buenas tardes! ¿Como estan damas?" I cringed at myself a little but it earned a small giggle. Claire tilted her head a little. "You know Spanish?" I started to stutter a little bit, not knowing how to reply. But I saved by Coach Lawrence saying to go get cleaned up. Her friends already started leaving as everyone else started to head out.

I was just about to leave for the guy's wing when Claire stopped me. "Hey, are you interested in auditioning for the school play?"  _We have school plays?_ "Um yeah, sure. What play is it?" I asked really awkwardly but she didn't seem to notice. "It's Romeo and Juliet! You know, Shakespeare."

"Oh! Shakespeare! Totally love him! Favorite play write." She laughed a little at me, but I'm having a conversation with her so to me it didn't really matter. "Well that's great. We need more guys. Consider it?" I nodded in which seemed to be in a very idiotic fashion as I watched her walk away. After she left completely, I shook my head to get out of the trance I was in and started to leave the gym.

* * *

Meanwhile

Four glowing eyes appeared from the sewer, looking if there was enough coverage to grab the amulet of his fallen student. He opened the sewer gate slowly, and stepped out into the small bit of shadow covering. His stone skin shaking, knowing that his last trained warrior has fallen but in the most heroic yet painful way. He walked over to the pile of stone of which was left of him and begun to move some of the ruble away. He found the Trollhunter's amulet rather quickly, yet something was off. It was changing colors and the inscription was changing as well.

"Great Scot! I have never seen this happen before!" He ran to his large friend that was still within the sewer. "AAARRRGGHH! Come look at this!" He pushes the glowing object closer into the darkness for the giant to see.

"Broken?" His friend shook his head.

"I believe not. I think we're about to witness a occasion that is very seldom!" His friend tilted his head and look at him with a puzzled look. "Seldom means infrequently. Occasion is a huge event." His friend nods at this point.

"This could be a dawn of a new age AAARRRGGHH! This means something new is going to happen. Something tremendous! We might not have a new Trollhunter! We might have something much greater! A calling to someone that has never yet happened since the dawn of the troll age!" The amulet as he was speaking was shifting colors and shape, manipulating itself from it's original clock like form to that of a crystal like entity. The metal mended and became a loose chain that was long and tedious. The color had great magnificence. It's shine was glorious, it seemed like that of the Heartstone within the Trollmarket.

"Blinky. What mean?" His four armed friend put his spare hands on his hips. "I do not know, my companion. I have never seen this in all of my time around Trollhunters. Never once in all of my time have I witness such a transformation-" Blinky stopped in his tracks as he heard the former amulet begin to speak.

_"James... Lake..."_

Blinky's eyes widened with shock. "In all of my 600 years, I never heard of such a thing." AAARRRGGHH! tilted his head once more at his friend, not understanding what he meant.

"AAARRRGGHH! We don't have a troll for a new hero, we have a human!" He started to put the newly formed crystal like entity beneath the ruble for it's wielder to find. He then hurried back into the sewer and closed the gate. "Now to wait, whoever this J-am-es," The name felt weird to pronounce and stuck weirdly on his tongue. "Will definitely be back."

"Wait, here?" Blinky shrugged with all of his arms. "Might as well, my good fellow."

* * *

I basically ran out of the school once I could and grabbed my bike. Toby was trying really hard to catch up. "Alri-ght. Slow-Slow down there dude." I looked at him with a giant smile. "Sorry, Tobes. I just, I have a feeling that those piles of ruble meant something. I have to go back."

Toby rolled his eyes at me. "Dude, we talked about this. It's nothing really special. Maybe you should worry about something else? Like your mom? Claire? Playing video games with your best bud?" He elbowed me slightly in my arm and I rolled my eyes, mimicking what he did to me.

"Common Tobes. It's just a feeling. It's only going to take like ten minutes. Tops." He scuffed and agreed. We rode our bikes easily down the street and not too long after, arrived at the bridge. I jumped down and went under the bridge like I did before. The pile of stone was still there but there was this voice. It was infectious.

_"James... Lake... Jr"_

"TOBY! Is that you?" I looked behind me to see he did not even catch up with me completely. His voice wouldn't even carry that fluidly unless he was closer. I walked closer to the pile of boulders hesitantly.

_"James... Lake..."_

Something was saying my name! I started moving pieces of stone from the stack and come across a bright pink shining crystal.  _Was this what was calling my name?_

I reached out to touch it. My hand very slowly reached toward it and then I grasped it and I felt this, burning feeling. It astonished me. There was only one thing that I question though.

_How did it know my name?_


	2. Life Is A Choice

I picked up the crystal with upmost care and cradled it within my hands. It's long chain seemed to go on forever as I stood back up. Toby ran up behind me at this point and looked over my shoulder.

"Dude, that looks like a Spirit Stone!"

"A what?"

He rolled his eyes. He was borderline obsessed with stones, crystals, and minerals. "It's a type of crystals, you uncultured swine. It's one of the many crystals that has been tied to emotions. I can't remember what this one specifically supposedly does though."

As he was talking, I was turning the necklace in the light. It shined in such a way that it reminded me of a fallen star. It's bright pink pigment reminded me of the one crystal I truthfully knew; Rose Quarts. But it looked more, to say the least, enchanting. It had probably six parts with white tips that then connected together into one flat piece. The chain connected looked like those with dog tags but felt as strong as leather.

It was the strangest of combinations, yet it just compelled me to look at the beauty of it even more.

"Hey wait, can I have it?" I chuckled at him and shook my head. "You told me coming here wasn't going to be worth it! No way are you going to have the thing that proves you wrong." I was wrapping the chain around my hand as I spoke. The length was easily about five feet maybe a little less. I placed it gently in the front pocket of my jeans with the chain wrapped up in circles.

_Should I tell him that it spoke to me?_

I looked back at my best friend as he was struggling to up the channel of the bridge.

_It could wait. It might of been all in my head anyway._

I jumped on my bike and started pedaling home.

* * *

While walking our bikes to our respected houses, we encountered my mom on her way to the hospital for a night shift. I had sure she had the dinner I made her that morning and that she would go to sleep once home from the long shift.

"Jim, you seriously mother your mother a lot." I rolled my eyes jokingly at his statement.

_How did I know he would say that again._

"I worry a lot about her, Tobes. It's just how it is." He shrugged and smiled at me. "ANYWAY! I'm gonna head home to Nana. I'll look up more stuff about that crystal you found! Maybe I'll find something special about it." I smiled back at him as he started to walk toward his side of the street.

"Alright! See ya!" I gave him a short wave as I walk up to the garage and open the door. I set my bike on it's stand and took off my helmet. I walked into my house and flung my stuff onto the couch. I pulled the crystal back out of my pocket and stared at it's luminescence.

It was like one of those crystal lamps you see on Ebay or something. Just shining and full of light. There was only one thing wrong with the beautiful sight.

_I never turned on a light._

"Alright, you weird rock. You said my name earlier, say it again. Prove that it's not all within my head." I held it up with two fingers and raised it up higher. I squinted at the object and shook it lightly. "Oh come on! Work!" I stuck my tongue out slightly in concentration.

"I swear, I will give you to some rock collector if you don't start talking!" After that, it started shaking violently.

_Oh no._

I held it tighter in my grasp as it started to hum at a low volume.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I won't give you to some stupid rock sniffer! I promise! Just stop!" I forced the crystal into my right hand and pulled it into my chest.

_It stopped._

The humming went quick and the vibrations come to a halt. I opened my fist to see that it was now flashing. It was as if it was a bright pink police siren.

"You." I started with hesitance. "Stopped."

I then turned it's brightness up a couple notches and flashed twice. I looked at it in awe. "Wow." My enchantment with the object grew until my attention was pulled away by a loud crash in my basement.

"Ugh, it must be those pesty raccoons again." I pocketed the crystal and got onto my feet. I didn't even noticed that I fell backwards onto the couch until then. I grabbed a small bat that was again the living room wall and put it over my shoulder. I stepped slowly toward the basement door and opened it as softly as possible. I walked down the steps gently for two reasons.

One being that loud noises would make the raccoons aware of my presence. The second one being that I didn't want to fall on my ass.

I reached the bottom of the stairs with ease and reached up to turn on the light. I pulled the chain lightly and then instantly put the bat up in swinging position. I looked around the floor with quick shifting eyes.

"Uh?" There was no trace of any raccoons. Nothing at all!

"Whoever is down here! Show yourself!" I slowly step toward the other side of the room and then everything went dark.

"What the!" I looked around full of fright.  _What happened to the light?_  I got up against the furnace fire to use it as a source of light. "Who's there!" I then felt some type of presence behind me. I turned slowly around to see four glowing eyes looking at me.

"MASTER JAMES!" I screamed and fell over myself. Last thing I remember was a giant wack to the back of my head.

* * *

I wake up rubbing the back of head due to a splitting headache. When I opened my screwed shut eyes, I see two sets of feet and a pair of fist on the group before me. They didn't seem human at all.

_Is that, stone?_

I scream once again and stood up instantly. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" I thought I had my bat still in hand so I started pointing it towards them.

_But I don't._

I started putting my hands up toward them instead as the one with more eyes stepped closer. "I'm very sorry master James! We didn't mean to scare you!"

"How do you know my name!?" He raised two of his four arms up in defense as he advance one step closer. "I heard the amulet say it." I looked at him with a confused look.

"Amulet?" He started rubbing the back of his neck with one of his many hands. "Well, it was an amulet to me. Somewhat of a stone to you." I started to pull out the long chained crystal from my pocket.

"You mean, this?" I held it by it's bundle up chain. It's shine still being bright and full within the dark room. The stoned man creature opened up another set of eyes and started nodding. "Yes that is the one!" I looked at him with a little more shock due to the sudden addition on his face.

"OH! My apologies, master James. I heard humans have a fear of things in multiples of sixes, so I tried my best to keep my third pair shut while in conversation. Yet, I couldn't compel myself when you pulled out the Trollhunter's amulet."

I tilted my head slightly, no longer in horror but now swimming in confusion. "Trollhunter?" He raised his arms up in the air with a giant smile on his face, two bottom teeth slipping above and onto his lip. "Yes! The Trollhunter! The protector of the trollish and human kind! Yet you, master James, are something so much more!"

I backed up into the wall a little more as I took in his friend's appearance for the first time. He was a tall and brutish kind of figure. Just his build alone gave me fear. "What are you then?" The one with many eyes started to laugh lightly. "Well, we're trolls! Aren't we AAARRRGGHH!?" His friend nodded. "Yes. Trolls."

_His friend isn't as fluid in language as he is, huh?_

I looked in between the two and then at the crystal.

"What does that mean for me then? What am I to you?" The smaller one came closer to me and grabbed my shoulders with two of his four hands. The other two grabbing at my arms.

"You my dear boy, are the Gulumabag azclipsuth! Or the Human Eclipse!" I looked at him with wide eyes. I was trying to speak but my throat instantly became dry. My tongue felt heavy within my own mouth.

_This feels worst than that time Toby shoved me into Claire direction to try to get me to ask her out._

I started to stutter my words out my mouth slowly. "What-Wh-What if, I, decline?" I looked at me with a sorrowful look. "Why decline such a high honor? You get to be a hero for your kind!"

I looked him deep in the eye, or I should say, eyes. "Because I'm only fifteen." He let go of my arms yet still had his stone hands on my shoulders. "Such a young one. But, the amulet knows it chose and you are said chosen. Master James, I understand the fear the must over come you right now. But I must also say that fear is our one true motivator for our kinds. That and love. Yet, you cannot have one without the other. The amulet cannot re-choose it's wielder, not until it's chosen one perishes. But I can state that there has been those picked who never wanted to be a hero. They were ones of few that could not get the courage or the will to try to master the power that it gives."

He reaches for my hand that held the crystal and put the rock into my hand. He closes it softly, or as softly as he could with his rocky hands.

"But it is yours now. I am just here to guide you if you so wish it. Same with my companion here. I must say that as the Human Eclipse, you would be the knight of light and darkness. You will be able to command light and grow with the use of emotions and training. Once called upon, you will save those closest to you from the GumGums. Or evil trolls that will come to attack your kind as well as my own kin. You would be our knight in light since we cannot fight unless in the dark."

He let go of my shoulders and backed away slowly. "But it is still your choice. Young James. None of the Trollhunters have ever been truthfully forced to go with the role that they were destined my the amulet to hold. But it was in the name of love and valor that they decided to grab hold of their source of power and defend themselves and the world they reside. You may not seem needed now, but you will be soon. Especially since once the GumGums will soon find out that the amulet has changed shape and still has a body attached to it."

He bowed lowly toward me and then smiled as he rose. "So I shall give you a couple of nights. To think and to ponder. To give you the chance to weigh out what ifs and possibilities. But I still warn you, human. There are people willing to destroy and conquer for that weapon within your hands. Yet, everything within life if a choice. So you shall have yours. We will be back within three days. Three sleeps shall fall upon you before you can make your final decision. But I must ask you one small favor, master James."

He took a step forward once more and placed a comforting hand on my left shoulder. "Please, do not speak of us to anyone. Humans mind would malfunction at the mere thought of their world being possessed by what they believe as fork tales. If you must, speak to those that you know you upmost trust and behold. Someone that you know would advise you best and comfort you in the most educating ways. May that be a friend or family. But not one that you barely know and acknowledge. That is when heroes have fallen."

Him and his friend start to leave up my staircase, noting that no else was within the area. His large friend going first and struggling to escape the small door way. The one with many eyes looked at me once more and smiled.

"Also, before I forget. My name is Blinky. One of the trainers of the Trollhunters. Again, please, consider all that I have stated. I have a person bias on which path you will travel, yet I will understand which ever you chose. Farewell, young warrior and may the heart of spirit guide you." He then went the rest of the staircase to help shove his friend through the basement doorway.

I was staring at them as they left. Not knowing what to say or what to think. My body felt like I had ran multiple miles and then decided to do an Iron-man race. So, as if on auto pilot, I went up the stairs several minutes later and stumbled up the staircase to my room. I hoped the door and sat on my bed. I looked up at my desk and stared intensely at the walkie talkie which Tobes was the owner of the other.

_So I can be a hero. A short life lived man, fighting for the innocence of two races. Two kinds. Fighting darkness and keep those from harm. Would that mean that I would be protecting people like Toby? My mom?_

_Claire?_

I looked down at the crystal within my palm and watched it glow.

_Or I can be a normal teenager. Not knowing what this can do or what I would miss. Live a normal life. End a normal life._

I looked back toward the black walkie talkie and grabbed it with a slight movement of my hand.

"Jim coming in to Tobes. I have something to talk to you about."

I looked back toward my hand where the chain was like a small pool within my hand.

Tobes picked up on the other end rather quickly. "Yeah bud?"

"I'm struggling with a huge decision and I need your help. Come to my house tomorrow. Mom has another night shift." I clutched the pink stone within my hand and it's glow intensified in color tremendously.

"And it might change our lives. Forever." 


	3. Forever Within Color

I awake with the necklace still within my hand and the walkie talkie forgotten on the floor of my room. I pull myself up from the bed sheets and stared at all the surrounds.

_Detention slip for Saturday? ? Probably still down still in contact? sanity?_

I sat up on the edge of my bed and looked out the window for a a single second of mental silence.

_Nope._

I stretched out my limps and fully placed my feet onto the floor. The cold wood causing me to shiver slightly at contact. I changed into a fresh set of clothes and walked out the room. I headed toward the bathroom with the necklace in hand. I let it dangle by it's chain and watched it hang by my knees as I was holding it near my neck.

_Yup, the full length of the chain out stretched must be around five feet or something._

This hesitantly came with a second thought.

_I wonder what it would look like if I had it on?_

I opened a gap between the chain with my fingers as diligent as possible. There was utter silence set for the raging pace of my heart. I slowly dipped my head down and placed the long chain over my head and softly placed it onto my neck. I put my head up and stared into the mirror. As I stared at myself, I felt the chain shrink on me. I looked down at my chest as the crystal raised up into the little gap between my heart and the other side of my chest.

_How the hell?_

I pulled on the chain and held it straight out. It was considerably shorter. Now being about two to three feet. Possibly.

_I should of payed attention more in science._

_And math._

_Or just in general._

_Doesn't help when you have a pretty girl in almost all of them that you can't seem to keep your eyes off of._

I sighed and told myself I was right. I've had a thing for Claire ever since I saw her at a party my mom hosted. Right after she freshly moved into the city. Her mom was running for her first election for city council. She was the only one in the whole room dancing to Papa Skull when it came on my mom's stereo.

Ever since that moment, she's been a huge "distraction" for me. At least that's what Toby likes to say. But could he blame me if she was? There was once where I told him to find another girl that had as much creativity as well as brains, looks, and humor then we could talk about her being a "distraction". He patted me on the shoulder after that moment and all he could say was "You have it bad, my brother."

I didn't notice, but the small pink crystal was now glowing red. I panicked quickly also noting that I had five minutes to leave the house before I was late, again. I pulled my sweatshirt forward and placed the necklace under it. The glow was still visible, but only if I stared deep into my chest and knew what to look for. I rushed down the stairs after brushing my teeth quickly and making sure I didn't reek.

I grabbed my helmet and went to the fridge, thanking God that I had made spare food just in case I woke up late again. I grabbed the two lunch bags and placed one in my satchel. I put on my helmet and rushed into the garage. After opening the door and making sure it shut behind me, I turned to see Toby adjusting his helmet. I chucked the extra bag of lunch at him and jumped on my bike.

"Come on man! Unless you want next week's Saturday taken from you too!"

* * *

We were lucky today to show up a little early. Three minutes before the final bell but it was just enough time for us to make it to our respectful classes. It was after our last hour that Tobes caught up with me to speak about last night.

"Hey man, what were you talking about last night? You seemed, kinda freaked." I sighed with my hand on my locker. I looked at him as I was holding it with my left hand.

"I can't really say here. You'll probably think I'm insane. But what I tell you once we get home, I swear is the truth and nothing but the truth. Alright?" He gave me a somewhat frightened look.

"Hey Jimbo, you're kinda scaring me there. Especially with the whole glowy glowy coming from your chest." I looked down and noticed that there was a bright circle on my chest appearing, pure as white.

_What's with the multiple colors today?_

My chest started to tighten before the color changed once again to a light blue. "We need to go somewhere no one can see this. And fast!" We rushed our way to PE men's locker room.

"Dude! What is happening?" Toby was really freaking out, even more than me and I was the one with the color changing piece of rock around his neck. "I don't know! This is what I was going to talk about! This and something else." I lifted the crystal out of my shirt to see it flashing a color of warm blue. I held the crystal in my hand and clutched it close to me like I did the other night.

_Say these words, young Eclipse. For all that the day light protects, with all of Merlin's magic within me, I will protect and defeat as the sun will let me._

My eyes shot wide.  _That voice is not my own. That voice is not my own!_

"For all that the day light protects, with all of Merlin's magic within me, I will protect and defeat as the sun will let me." As I repeated what was told to me through the crystal, a bright light of pink wrapped around me. It started warping with red, blue, purple, and white to create these small sprites. There was nothing else you could really call them. They flew around me in circles til I noticed pieces of armor being placed upon my skin. When my feet touched the ground, I looked at Toby to see his face with a mixture of multiple emotions.

"When, could, it do that!?" He looked at me with star lit eyes as if I was a super hero from a comic book. "What do you mean?" I looked down at my arms to see black chainmail topped with silver and blinking blue armor. I looked down at my hip to see a sword and scaffold. Both also a silver base with a bright blue glow. I looked at Tobes with pure horror in my eyes. "What am I suppose to do? I didn't know it could do this?!" I grabbed m head and started locking my fingers in my hair.

_This cannot be happening! Especially on school grounds!_

I looked down at my chest, noting that the crystal was now right above my heart within it's own little crevice.

_It came from the necklace! How did it come from the damn necklace?_

I started to slow down my breathing as the brightness of the color started to dim. "Dude! I think it's tied to your emotions!" I placed my heart over my heart, touching the gaps lightly with my fingers.

_My, emotions? No wonder why it changed colors this morning! Or just a few minutes ago! The colors of the stone come from my emotional state._

I lifted my hand from the chest plate to see the vibrant shades of armor cooled to a halting blue. "Wow." I smiled in disbelief of the magnificence of the situation. I have around my neck a magical stone crystal thing that can tell my emotions and can make me dawn armor within a few seconds. I looked up at Tobes and smiled fully. This felt amazing!

_But how do I get it off?_

The sudden realization fell on me like a ton a bricks. I started trying to take the crystal out of it's position on my chest but it wouldn't budge. "Tobes?! I don't know how to take it off!" Suddenly, someone entered the locker room.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

_Stickler!_

"Oh shoot!" With a low whisper I was tugging even harder at the stone in my chest. "Come on! Come on!" As I was trying desperately to pull the gem out of me, Tobes looked around to find something to make everything seem normal. He ended up grabbing a towel from his gym locker and started rubbing at the armor.

"Just stay calm and follow my lead. We don't need you turning into a giant flashlight." I nodded and slowed my breaths. I put my one foot up onto the bench as we both heard Stickler getting closer. He rounded the corner and had a understandable look of shock on his face.

"My my, what a wonderful suit of armor, Mr Lake. But may I ask, what is it for?"  _Oh shoot. I don't think Toby thought this far._ I got a glimpse of the Romeo and Juliet poster from behind Mr Stickler and smiled brightly.

"It's for my play audition! They say if you really want a role, you have to show that you'll live by it. Right?" I was nervous but the color of the armor seemed to say calm. Mr Stickler nodded with his hand on his chin. He then smiled and looked at his watch.

"Well you must hurry then, because the auditions end in around ten minutes." I gave him a blank yet obviously shocked look.

_For the mother of-_

* * *

Tobes and I were behind stage as we heard Claire in the middle of her audition. I looked to her to see that she was truthfully immersed with the character she was playing.

"Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,"

She walked slowly across the stage with a hand toward the sky as her over was cradled in her chest.

"And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night

And pay no worship to the garish sun." She pulled her hand down slowly and put her hands together in front of her chest.

"O, I have bought the mansion of a love." She put her hands on top of her heart and ended her lines there. She smiled and did a small bow as everyone clapped for her. She started walking toward us to get off the stage and she held a huge smiled when she saw me.

"Hey! You actually showed up! Great costume by the way. John? Right?" I rubbed the back of my neck with my armor covered hand, it's cold touch actually cooling my raging nerves.

"Jim actually, but close enough. You did great!" Tobes then tried and kinda failed to fling his arm around my shoulder. "It all comes from this necklace thingy." Claire laughed at this, putting her hand before her lips.

"You're a real comedian aren't you?" I gave him a blank yet obviously upset look. "Yeah Tobes, a real comedian." Claire gave a small laugh to that as well. "Either way." She placed a affirming hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do great." She let go and started walking away with one last sentence thrown over her shoulder.

"Break a leg!"

_Would totally do that right now than this._

Tobes patted me on the shoulder. "You've got this man! Remember, it is to keep- whatever this thing is, a secret. You can handle this." I nodded as I heard Miss Janeth call out for last tries.

"You've got this!" He whispered yelled and he shoved me forward. I started to walk hesitantly toward the center of the stage. I didn't have to say anything for people to give me their full attention.

_Well, that's what I get for wearing a thing of color shifting armor on a freaking stage._

"Full name?" I rubbed the back of neck out of comfort and smiled. "James Lake Jr." She wrote my name down on her clipboard and then flung her arm out in a circular motion. "When ever you want to start, Mr Lake." I took a deep breath, not knowing really what to say at all. Then it started to pour from me.

"All of life is but a choice. A choice between living or to never truthfully live. A choice between calling and destiny, or normalcy and delight. A choice to be forced or the choice to become."

I grabbed the handle of my sword with my left hand as I walked forward, keeping the scaffold from swinging when I stepped.

"But for a hero, it is a choice between using love and valor or being consumed by assumed failure. For a mere mortal without the shoes to fill, would easily choose."

I looked down at the handle of the sword and placed a hand over my heart.

"Human minds would malfunction at the thought of their world not being the way they have been told."

I had my left hand loose it's hold on the sword but in stead on the scaffold. I grabbed the handle with my right hand and pulled it out with and swift movement. I looked at it with a feeling of pride and honor.

"Some would day to become a hero, you must not think of what could happen. That you should just fulfill the role that you have been told that you are destined to do. To shine like stars upon their loved ones like a beacon of hope, without a second thought."

I pointed the long blue and silver sword forward with a smile dancing across my face.

"But it is all but a choice."

I was deafened by the applause that replaced the silence of my voice. I look off into the wing to see Tobes standing there with a mixed look of shock and astonishment. I nodded toward him as I put the sword back in it's rightful spot. I did a small bow and started my way towards Toby. All I could hear was the muffled sounds of Miss Janeth saying when the list would be posted and sounds of unfulfilled voices. I felt Toby's hand on my shoulder as we walked slowly. I could just feel the questions that he had for me, yet he could tell I was drained within the moment and that he'll just ask once we're on our own.

I did see one thing that did get me out of this state. A flash of purple and black came around the entry for the stage.

"That was remarkable!" Claire gave me a bright smile with her hands on my shoulders. Forcing Tobes to quickly retreat his hand before it was between flesh and a hard place.

"Where did that come from? It sounded familiar." I shrugged at her question and gave her a sheepish smile. "I don't know. I didn't even know what I was going to say until I walked out there." She gave me a small sweet smile and dropped one of her hands. Her other one slid down the armor with ease until it landed on the bicep of my arm.

"Either way, it way beautiful." She let go and slipped away in what seemed like the most elegant fashion possible. I sighed in content with the interaction until Toby pulled me out of it. "Uh dude, your bicep is glowing."

I looked down onto my arm to see it glowing the most beautiful shade I've seen it produce.

A beautiful, rich, purple.


	4. Your Color Is My Favorite Hue

After auditions, I magically got out of the crystal's armor and we went straight to our bikes to go to my house. Toby was freaking out a long the way.

"Dude, she changed the color of you armor with a touch of the hand! How freaking cool is that!?" I shook my head as I gained a small lead on him.  _That's the thing he wanted to point out? The purple from her touch? Totally not the fact that I can magical conjure armor our of the fucking stone and it comes with a sword that is about the save length as my legs. Or hell, not the fact that Stickler saw me in said armor and now with all the stuff that seems to be combining on my plate, it feels like the world is against me._

_Totally not any of that.  
_

I couldn't blame him. I wasn't able to tell him yet about the trolls that appeared last night so he doesn't know about this "sacred duty" that comes with the armor. He doesn't know about the fact that this used to be amulet that was passed down from dead guy to soon to be dead guy. Which means obviously, even if I use it or not, I'm a dead man walking.

_That is, once these "Gum-Gums" figure out that the amulet changed._

I looked at Toby, my chest filling with plain calm anxiety. "Tobes." I said it as if I dropped a feather and I didn't want to move it's path with my breath. I stopped as we reached the end of the street and basically forced him to look at me.

"There is a lot of things we need to talk about. Some I learned about this thing that fears me to speak, but they need to be spoken. There is danger to having this thing. No matter if I actually use it or not. We'll talk about the rest of it once we're at my house, but we have to be somewhat serious about this. Only you will know what's going on, besides myself that is and as my best friend, I need you more than ever." I placed a hand on his shoulder as he was looking me dead in the eyes. I could tell the small speech made him somewhat scared. Which is normal, it scares me as well. But I needed him to know that this is a serious situation. To know that what I'll say once behind closed doors, isn't just me being crazy or delusional. That all that I say is true.

His eyes shift from mine and down to my chest. I could tell that the color changed yet again with how he looked back up and gave me a small smile and a confident nod.

"Whatever you say to me Jim, will never leave the two of us." He started to ride across the street and I followed him soon after. "Also, to note that the necklace turns white when you're serious. Seems legit though. I remember Miss Janeth going on a huge tangent about colors in the middle of math once. She said something about how white was the color of innocence and purity. She also stated that some thought it was the color of truth. At least I now will forever know when you're lying or not."

He grew a giant smug smile as we turned down the street to our little block. "So now if I accuse you of liking Claire, you can't deny it." I chuckled at his antics. "I'm not saying a single thing." I sped up and passed him with a smile. I heard him struggling to keep up with me as I raced home. I skid to a stop in front of my garage and turned around. Tobes was still a good five feet behind me. I look off my helmet and placed my kick stand down on my bike.

"Oh, come on." Tobes stated out of breath. "You," He struggled off his bike and fumbled to his feet. "Have a lie detector basically dangling around your neck." He pushed the bike up to where I was opening my garage with placed a hand on his knee. "And you won't even let me try it?" He gave me a small pout as I grabbed my bike and walked it inside.

"Not for a million dollars." I said with a laugh. "But maybe we can see what other emotions causes this thing to react. What we've haven't saw yet, you know?" Tobes dropped his bike and put his hand together before his chest. His eyes seemed to fill with childish wonder and stars as it was obvious he grew excited.

"Really?! Come on! It would be like decoding a mood ring or something!" I placed my bike on it's kick stand once more and closed the garage door by it's button.

"It's nothing like a mood ring, Tobes." I walked through the opening toward the living room and put my bag on the stairs post. It was a little habit I had when it came to school. I jokingly blame my mother for said habit due to how it was her that used to put my bag on the same post when I was younger so I wouldn't forget to grab it on my way to school. I smiled at the distant memory. I walked toward the couch and flopped a little on it's arm.

"Okay, so you said you have serious stuff to say." He stood in front of me "So lets get to it! Where do you want to start?"

* * *

After explaining last night's encounter and the choice that I have to make, I looked him in the eyes. I was searching for any sign of him having anything wise to say or anything to really say at all. Wise things are not something anyone else would tie to Toby, but I knew better than that. Toby is a ball full of energy and optimism but he can have some of the wisest things come to mind. Especially when it came to my dad leaving.

That was my first real deep conversation with Toby. I dug a real deep hole for my feelings when my dad first left. I acted like it never affected me and I carried on with a bright smile. When I turned ten, five years after him leaving, my feelings raised from the grave I made for them. I was angry, frustrated, and started lashing out. It stemmed from how I finally got the guts to ask my mom what had happened to my father and when she explained, my anger rose. It evaporated when she said that "We just need to worry about each other now.".

But I was still upset which is normal for a kid. Being told that your dad just up and left is hard. Especially when that young. You start believing that it must of been something that you did or something they noticed you cannot become. I started throwing small temper fits a lot in result. There was one time I was angry when Toby came over and he asked me "what's wrong with you today?". I explained to him all my mom told me. That day was the first time Toby had ever made me stop and rethink all I have ever done. I will remember what he said till the day I lay in my grave.

_"You still have Dr. L though right? Why be angry on who left when you could be grateful for who stayed?"_

I smiled at the faint memory as he was still dancing around his choice of words. Tobes is an amazing friend. He's fun and energetic with this "young forever" type of personality. We've shared so many interest over the years it's unreal. Yet it is moments like this that we share that make me realize how lucky I am to have him as a best friend.

I gave him time to think as I stared at the wooden floor boards. It felt like an eternity before either of us spoke.

"So, my best friend could be the new King Arthur like Batman?" I laughed at his question.

_And I was expecting a token of wisdom from the almighty monk Tobias Domzalski._

"I could, I guess. That's one way of stating it." I pulled the crystal necklace out from under my shirt and held in my hands. I watched as it illuminated it's normal pink aura. "But people could get hurt, Tobes. Me, you, mom, and many others. I know I should answer this call. I know I should do to how many people it will save and how it could be the adventure I kind of hoped for. Something bigger than myself, you know?" I rubbed my hand against my neck for comfort. It was one of my many anxious tendencies.

"But, I'm only a teenager. I thought my life was going to be filled with high school drama and then off to college close by so my mom won't have a heart attack about me leaving. Possibly a family. Be a better dad than my own was. But this, this is something I thought was only in comics. A call to adventure. To save the world. To help the innocent. But this all also means that I could die."

I dropped my hand from the back of my neck as I could feel Toby's eyes on me as I stared off to a picture of my mom and I when she graduated medical school.

"I don't know if I could do that to my mom."

I felt Toby place a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him and noticed the child amazement from earlier melted into soft concern. "I understand your fears here dude." He patted my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. "But like you said, there are people that rely on someone to be able to use this." He tapped his finger on the crystal that was still residing in my hand. He pressed my fingers down so they collapsed around the stone. "I don't know what to really tell you other than you still have a choice. That's what that Blinky guy said right?" He let go of my fingers and placed both of his hands of my shoulders. "Like you said at auditions, I would say go with it! This could save lives and two worlds, dude. But I'm also not the one truly taking the risk. He said you could always just keep it right? Like don't use it at all?"

I nodded slowly to his words as I kept my eyes on my closed hand.

"Then I would say do the training, understand how to use it a little better. Then, if you ever feel like you can't withstand everything or if you're in too far over your head, quit. At least then you know how to use it." I picked up my head to give him a smile.

_He's right. I should take this opportunity to be able to get to know the power. I did feel, complete in a way, when I had the armor on earlier. It felt as if it was a second skin that I lost and found.  
_

_This was the token of wisdom that I was looking for._

"Thanks Tobes. I think I know what I'm going to do in two days then. I'm going to take up their offer. I've made my choice."

* * *

The next morning was less eventful as yesterday's. I woke up at the right time, changed my clothes, made sure I had good hygiene, checked the necklace, and even made breakfast for mom so when she wake's up she wouldn't have to make anything.

I walked out the garage with twenty minutes before school started and a happy and eager Toby outside. We rode to school without any conflict or worry. It was beginning to seem like nothing was really going to happen.

We barked our bikes in the school's bike racks and headed to our lockers. We had around ten or so minutes before class started so we took our time. We were walking around a corner when I heard a terrified yelp come from our right. I looked over to see our wonderful school bully Steve Palchuk and his little gang of testosterone junkies pushing a poor kid named Eli up against the lockers.

"Come one nerd! We know you can do it! Just finish the assignment one more time, but for each of us." They all started laughing. With each push, Eli's pleads were ignored. Kids just kept passing by and carrying on with their days. I felt this sudden wave of anger crash against me and I started drowning in this pool of emotion.

"Note to self, stone goes black when mad." I looked over at Tobes and gave him a confused look. He pointed down at my chest and I realized that the necklace was still over my shirt. I glanced down to see the crystal looked as if it was dropped in tar. It's normal beams of light went dark and seemed instead to have a glossy finish. I looked back over at Eli's torment.

_If no one else is going to do something, then I will._

"Hey!" I walked over slowly toward Steve and Eli with determination in each step. I stopped when Steve noticed it was someone talking to him instead of a kid upset about being knocked in the shoulder. "Leave the poor guy alone." Steve had Eli by his collar when he gave me his attention. He smirked and held the smaller teen off the ground. Forcing Eli to struggle and kick his legs to try to get out of the hold.

"What are you gonna do, Lake? Gonna use that hippy crystal on me or something?" He started bellowing out a hefty laugh as he dropped Eli with a smile. The poor kid landed on his ass and pushed himself up against the lockers. Anyone could tell that he just wanted to be as small and unnoticeable as possible within this moment. Steve certainly noticed though and let out another laugh. He looked me straight in the eyes right afterwards with a crooked smile. "I said, what are you gonna do? Go home and cry to daddy? Or are you gonna ask your mommy to help you after I bumble you so hard that no one would recognize you?"

_That was a real low blow. Almost everyone knew about the story of my father._

I narrowed my eyes and took a step closer. "Isn't Eli's fault that you're gonna be stuck in a garage, wishing you could go back to your peaking days of high school as he's a owner of a huge computer company." I heard the poor guy muffle out that he actually loved computers.

I felt a hand shove me backwards but I was pretty good at standing my ground. "What did you say? Oh, you are lucky your mom's a doctor! Cause she's going to have to keep an open bed!" He went to go punch me but I was able to dodge it just in time. I had the urge to punch him in the face. To give him a taste of his own medicine that he poured down other people's throa-

_If you are ever going to throw a punch, even if it's in the name of protecting others, you are no longer any better than the one who started it._

My eyes shot wide as I came back to my reality. Steve was obviously pissed now at my antics. He went to throw another punch and I almost dodged, yet he landed it in my stomach. I winced and my knees buckled. I put my forearm linear against my stomach as he advanced a little closer to me. "Big words but no bite? Huh Lake?" He shoved me my shoulders back again but I still kept on my feet.

_"But Mommy! He called Tobes a fat orphan and pushed him into the jungle gym! I couldn't just watch!"_

"I won't lay a hand on you. You can punch me all you want, but I won't hurt you. That ruins what I aimed for."

_"I know honey. You did it out of love for your friend."_

Palchuk raised his fist once again, but I was standing firm. My arms now at my side.

_"But you become the bully once you do the same thing. No matter the reasoning."_

"Palchuk!" We both turned our heads toward the gym door to see Coach Lawrence calling his name. "Are you going to join for morning conditioning or are you going to stand there? Don't forget, penalties happen for principal office visits." Coach walked back into the gym as Steve called back that he would be there. Steve kept his eyes on me though throughout the interruption. Once he could tell that Coach left, he raised his pointer finger in my face.

"You and me, Friday. After school. No matter if you're going to fight back or not, you're getting destroyed." He took his leave once he finished his last word, not even a care about if I rejected it or not. I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude. I took in our surroundings once he left and noticed the crowd the little encounter caused.

I ignored the crowd and walked back over toward Eli and lent out a hand toward him since he was still cowarding against the lockers. "You okay?" I gave him a reassuring smile as it took him a minute to accept the open hand. Once helped up, he adjusted his glasses and flattened his wrinkled up shirt.

"I should be asking you that. You were the one that took the punch. All I got was a couple of shoves." I shrugged as I felt Toby's presence behind me. "It's nothing I can't deal with. Just a small punch. Nothing huge." Eli rubbed his arm with his hand as he stared off into the ground.

"Thanks anyway though. You're a true hero, Jim."

_A hero Master Jim!_

I placed my crystal in my hand and clutched it tight. "I'm not a hero, Eli. I'm just a guy that can't stand bullies." I turned around with a smile on my face. "Come on-"

_This is not even close to Toby._

I was face to face with a clearly concerned Claire. "Are you alright Jim?" I turned dead silent, rubbing the crystal in my hand as a form of support. "Yeah. I'm fine." I subconsciously let go of the crystal and rubbed the back of my neck. Claire had a small smile until she looked down at my chest.

"Wasn't that black a little bit a go?"  _SHIT!_

"Oh, it's uh a mood crystal. My friend is a huge nut about stones and minerals. Knows most of their meanings. He found this the other day and I found it interesting so I asked if I could have it."

_At least I'm not completely lying._

"Oh! That's really cool." She reacted out and touched the crystal as if it was glass. With that single light touch, it started to change to the purple hue from yesterday. "What a beautiful color. What does that one mean?"

"I'm not sure. It didn't come with a color manual or anything."

_Again, at least I'm not completely lying._

"What a shame. Purple's my favorite color. Maybe you'll figure it out." With that the warning bell rang for first hour. "Well, I'll see at rehearsal this week." She gave a small wave and started heading toward her class.

"Bye Claire."


	5. My Unworthy Hand

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!

It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night

Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;

Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!

So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,

As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.

The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,

And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.

Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!

For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

I smiled subconsciously knowing "Juliet" was really such a jewel. I sighed and placed a hand upon my heart, feeling the crystal under my shirt. Feeling the warmth radiating from it as it probably glowed like a sun in complete darkness. I gazed at her spot on stage as if she was a star falling from the sky in the dark night. I started my character's walk ever so slowly to her.

She truly is my little Juliet. A beauty that is a family of high values.

"-Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall."

Oh yeah, play.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

I watch as she raises a hand to her head to tuck a stray piece of hair and with a soft smile she placed her hands interlocked at the top of her clipboard before herself. I could feel the heat of the crystal burning lightly against my skin as if the color was intensifying at it's containment.

If only I could be strong enough to say such a thing out of character.

"Alright everyone! That will be enough for today. Good work! Especially to our Romeo and Juliet!" Miss Janeth let out one of her signature laughs. "Your love sick glances toward each other during that scene were amazing! You two are coming a long so well!" I let out a shaking chuckle as I hear Claire let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you Miss Janeth." I nodded with Claire's words. The cast started to scatter off to their personal space away from the stage. I went back stage to put my script board in my bag. As I bent over to unzip my bag, the necklace slipped from under my shirt collar and danged in front of my face. It's bright purple hue was at an almost blinding radiance.

No wonder why it was warm against my skin. It looked as if the sun was being hidden under my sweatshirt.

I chuckled at myself with how it was more like a rave hidden by a single sheet of cloth. I zipped back up my bag and swung my bag over my shoulder. I straightened my back and raised my hands above my head and then brought them back down to my sides. It felt good, not having to arch my back backwards to "puff out my chest and prove I was braver than the other suitors". Miss Janeth truly had a thing for "authentic" performances, even if it meant I was a reverse hunch back. I was walking myself away from the auditorium when I felt a a couple of finger tips just barely touch my shoulder.

"Hey."

I looked over my shoulder and gave a small smile toward the voice. "Hi Claire. What's up?" She had a smile of her own dancing across her face as she caught up with my steps. "I wanted to say you did really great today and that I'm happy that you actually took my offer on auditions. At this point, I couldn't imagine Romeo being anyone else."

I opened the door and held it open for her, thanking that now we're in darkness no one could see the redness of my ears or the pink shade that grew on my cheeks.

And thank God that no one has super hearing or my heart beating against my chest would deafen them.

"Thanks Claire. That means a lot. Especially coming from a rising actress." She did that motion again where she placed her hair further back behind her right ear.

Seems I'm not the only one with a nervous tick or two.

I smiled at the thought as we walked our way toward the entry of the school, meaning our departure was ahead of us. Her parents would be here to pick her up, more than likely, and I would have to stop at the bike rack to unchain my bike.

We reached the bike racks and I expected her to start leaving, but she lingered. I bent over to unleash my bike and wrapped up the loose chain back around the metal of the rack. I got back up to see Claire was staring out into the empty parking lot.

Her parents must me late.

I left my bike where it was and walked a little closer toward her to hear her sigh softly.

I'm guessing this happens now and then.

I looked at her face to see her soft look of disappointment on her face.

She just looks so, sad. But she acts like she's used to it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jim." She started walking toward the entry and I panicked a little. I grabbed her arm quickly while also trying my best to be gentle. "Wait." She turned around with a little bit a shock developing in her eyes.

And I should of thought of this a little bit before I actually did it.

"Um, if your parents aren't here, I can stay a little longer. You know, make sure you're alright and all. Figured it would be very un-Romeo like of me to just leave you here or-" I let go of her arm and rubbed the back of my neck. "Something." I gave her a sheepish smile.

Please don't think I'm a murderer or something. Or that I'm weird. Please please please.

She seemed shy for only a second. The few spaced out lights of the school making it difficult to see if she was actually happy about my offer or not. Yet, it felt as if I asked her if she was the one to control the sky with her smile or something cheesy from those Romantic Comedies my mom was really into.

"Well Romeo, it wouldn't be a very good Juliet if I didn't accept." She took a step closer to me with a smile and her pointer finger almost colliding with my chest. "But no more than fifteen minutes. I would hate to keep you from getting rest." She then a smirk slid across her face, replacing the smile with ease. "Or more homework to ignore." I let out a laugh.

"Promised, but I'm not that bad with assignments. That's Toby's job. My job is to get bored and stare off into space during Mr Stickler's lessons." She rolled her eyes with a soft grin.

"You two and your attention spans."

I was biking home after making sure Claire wasn't by herself in the twenty minutes it took her parents to show up. Neither of us noticed that we both broke the one thing that we promised on but I don't either of us cared either. It's great getting little bits of alone time with Claire when I can. It makes me feel like my little skinny self has a chance with Ms Spring Fling Queen. We ended up talking about a lot of different things while we sat there, my bike laying on the concrete and both of us sitting on the steps of the school. We went from our dreams, to our favorite movies, and then to how important this play seemed. It felt like we talked as the world stopped.

"I've always wanted to be an actress. Even though my dad has dreams of me going to Harvard."

I did my normal routine of entering the house as the conversations danced around my mind.

"This is actually my first play." "This is your first?!" "Guilty as charged."

I walked quietly through the house, noting that the car was home. Which meant that my mother was either asleep in bed or, well, asleep in bed.

"You're into those Gunrobot movies?" "Hey! They're great."

I shook my head with a smile, hearing her laugh ring through my head. "Isn't my fault I'm a nerd." I whisper to the darkness of the house. I rummaged the fridge for something to eat as I let my mind drift once more.

With this Human Eclipse stuff, I would cause possible harm to her. Especially if these Gum-Gums are as dangerous as that Blinky guy said.

I felt a frown bury itself within my face as I hate the cold chicken leg from the fridge.

But at the same time, I could protect her as well.

I finished my food sooner than I thought I would and took care of the mess and garbage from my late meal.

My time would be shortened due to things like training and possible fights, yet that would make moments like those from today even more valuable.

My mind started to dance back to my conversation with Claire. I brought up to her that I had a decision to make that could change a lot of things for me. I was careful not to speak of what specifically but she did say something that drove my mind to think more about the Eclipse idea.

"Jim, there was once a line that Shakespeare wrote that I hope will help you with whatever you have to decide between. In Hamlet, he stated that the 'Conscience doth make cowards of us all'. Meaning that if you think too much about the actions to want, desire, or need to take, your mind will always try to talk you out of it. Your conscience can be your enemy, Jim. Don't let it cripple you."

"She's right. She always seems to be." I looked other at the wall and saw the extent of how bright the purple grew from over my shirt. It painted the wall with it's rich pigments.

The next day seemed long due to my attention being on a different idea all entirely.

It's been three nights. That is, if I count the night I meet the trolls.

I was empty headed as I kept a light sprint as Coach Lawrence yelled at us to run around the track. My mind felt as if I left it at home on my pillow, sleeping the day away as my body went on autopilot. Toby was struggling to keep up with the moderate sprint.

"Why-" He wheezed for breath. "Why- are you- running so fast? Some-thing. On. Your. Mind?" I nodded absently and it seemed to dawn on him right after. "OH! It's been technically three nights." I nodded again with my eyes still straight in front of me.

"But- it also- technically isn't. You're-count-ing. The. Day. You saw them. They- probably. Aren't." I heard Toby wheeze a little more and my concern brought me out of my distant state.

"You alright Tobes?" He gave me a barely audible laugh.

"If- you count. Oh god. I feel like, death." I looked over at him to see he had his hand on top of his heart and his orange headband didn't seem to help with all the sweat dripping down his face.

Note to self, endurance running with Tobes is top priority since he knows about the trolls and stuff. They'll go after him too and he'll need the practice.

"Back to- the subject. They'll probably, be here, tomorrow." I nodded once again.

He's right. I might as well enjoy my last full normal day of life as I can.

"Come on Lake! I know you can run faster than that!" And there goes me wanting to do endurance practice.

"See you on the flip side, Tobes." I picked up my pace to an actual run I passed by some of the other guys from the class and as I rounded the bend, I realized that there was three girls that were ahead of me. One that was easy to make out but the other two weren't as easy.

The one in the middle and a little ahead was Claire. She seemed to be easily maintaining her fast pace as her friends seemed to slowly be dragging back from her.

Isn't their names like Darci and Mary? I think I met them a couple of times. Maybe from a class or two. If I'm going to keep at this speed though, I'm going to have to pass them some how. Without trying to be a dick though.

I got closer without realizing it and I noticed there was an opening as Claire started taking a small gap from her friends.

"Claire! You're leaving us! Act like you don't have the same running ability that you did last year, or else Coach is going to nag you about joining track again this year."

Track? Huh, there's something that I never knew. Well, I never claimed to know everything about her life.

"I rather get constant reminders of track try-outs than get yelled out that I can do better!"

Touché Nuñez. Ella me tiene ahi.

I took the small gap that was beside her friends and passed them with decent ease. I was actually a little ahead of Claire when we came around the bend of the track.

"What do you think you're doing chico?" I looked over my shoulder to see a competitive smirk appear on Claire's face. I gave her a smile in return.

"Más bien, sé más rápido de lo que me dicen que puedo hacerlo mejor, señorita." I saw a pleasant smile appear on her face as she met up with my speed. "Hey, you've improved. It's nice to have someone other than family than can speak Spanish actually decently." I guess she decided to ignore the faint calls of her friends as she gained a little distance from them. "You do not know how irritating it is to hear basic white boys try to speak it and fail with the accent or easy pronunciation."

"So I'm decent?"

"Better than decent."

We ran in comfortable silence as we were going around the bend once more.

"Have you made up your mind on the decision we talked about last night?"

"Un poco, but I'm pretty sure I'm making the right choice. Thanks for the advice though. Even if it was just a line from another Shakespeare play. It helped a lot."

I couldn't get myself to look over at her face due to the feeling of the crystal under my shirt. It felt as if my skin under it was on fire and I was pretty sure it wasn't due to the ridiculous amount of running we're having to do.

"I'm here for you. You've done a lot for me already, like joining the play, so it's only fair if I pay it back a little.

So no matter what you need to talk about, I'm here for you Jim."


	6. Just You Wait

He was right. The trolls did not appear last night. So tonight is the night that I'll gain a "higher meaning" and "destiny" of my life. I will begin my training and some of the chances of normalcy. Yet, a fulfilling life that comes with the thought of lost time, will also come.

_Yet I should at least try to enjoy my last day as a normal teenager. Even if it's spending it in class._

I smiled to myself as I continued writing in my notebook as Mr Stickler kept lecturing. He was talking about something about Shakespeare. I personally do not understand why to be honest. We were just talking about war yesterday, but what can you expect from Stickler? He likes to go on about whatever subject he feels "passionate" about at the moment.

_This moment being him talking about Shakespeare's life._

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Claire with a giant smile across her face as she seemed happily drowning in his words.

_At least someone was enjoying his lecture for once._

I looked beside me to see Toby dazing off slightly out of boredom.

_Again, at least one person is enjoying the lesson._

I went back to jotting down in my notebook. It was just random thoughts of mine within the moment. It was a confusing mix of lines that I tried memorizing the night before as well as questions that wouldn't stop affecting me.

_What makes a hero? Is it his actions? Is it that he answers a call a very few bother to listen to? Or is it simply that they go through that circle thing with the archetypes(what are these again?)?_

_Am I a hero? Am I going on my own journey? Why am I any more special than those I walk around these halls with?_

_Should someone else's name been called?_

"Mr Lake!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Stickler to see he had a smile on his face. He looked pleased, but at the same time he seemed as if he knew I wasn't actually listening in the conversation.

"Won't you tell us your own favorite lines from Shakespeare? Since you are our school's Romeo after all."

_Easy!_

"But not from Romeo and Juliet. That would be too easy."

_And I should of known._

"Um." I started fiddling with my pencil and looked around the class. I saw Claire looking at me with high interest and Toby looking at me with a lot of pity. My mind was filled with nothingness and I sighed slightly.

_Do not ever dare say I never loved._

"I kinda figured. Now next ti-" "Doubt thou the stars are fire;" I looked in Sticklers eyes, without truthfully realizing that I cut him off. I closed my eyes and with a shaky breath, I continued.

"Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love.

Thine evermore, most dear lady,

whilst this machine is to him."

I opened my eyes, realizing that I moved my head to be staring at my desk. I looked back up to see a impressed look in his eye as his eyebrows were raised higher up his forehead.

"Well color me impressed.  _Hamlet_. I might suggest that next to Miss Janeth." The bell rang and I about threw my things in my bag so I could run out the room. "Mr Lake! Let me speak to you for a minute."

_Every. Time._

I sigh and grab my bag from under the desk a fling it over my shoulder. I felt Tobes give me a comforting pat on my shoulder as he left. I took hesitant steps toward Mr Stickler as he stood tall and proud in front of the class room. The room's emptiness made the room feel as if it was closing on me with every step I took.

"Now Jim."

He turned to clean the chalkboard that was behind him.

"I've noticed that your mind seems to be plagued. I wanted to just speak to you for a moment to tell you that you can always speak to someone. Those that are your friends, family, and if need be even I will lead an ear."

He turned back toward me and placed his eraser on it's black running rack. He took a step closer to me and placed a hand upon my right shoulder.

"I can tell you have a lot on your shoulders. Perhaps something that you must choose about? You seem somewhat torn."

I placed my right hand on my left elbow in insecurities. "Something like that. But," I shrugged while trying to give myself time to come up with a lie. "Steve said something about wanting to prove something after school tomorrow. I'm 'torn' on rather I should actually show up or act like I forgot."

_I'm really good at coming up with these half lies._

"Well Jim, I cannot say anything but that a real man finishes what he starts, but it must be in the same name. Like if you did something in the name of honor, do not dishonor that." I nodded along to his words.

_So keep to my claim of morals. Got it._

"Thanks Mr Sti-" "Oh, and if you fancy Ms Nuñez, it will be more effective talking to the girl outside of rehearsal and classes more than staring at the girl." I saw a smirk deepen on his face as he toyed with his pen. Opening the cap and closing it as a fidget mechanism. "You will have a chance in two weeks though, due to the museum that we will be visiting soon. A perfect place to get to talk to the young lady. Just get the fellow history lover to talk about what she loves within the area and you'll do fine." He closed his pen and placed a free hand on my shoulder.

"So whatever you do, Lake, be who you are and never miss a chance. Destiny only calls once, you know." He lifted up a pad of sticky notes and opened his pen. He scribbled rather quickly then tore it off and handed it to me. "But please try to pay more attention to my class. It might seems like you have the world on your shoulders, young Atlas. But there is a lot that you can figure out by simple knowledge." I gave my usual promises and thanks to him then left the class room.

_Am I that obvious?_

I pulled my necklace from under by sweatshirt and saw that there was a dim showing of the calming hue of white.

_So white is just that, calm._

I placed it back under my sweatshirt and started to walk to my next class. I decided to take my time due to me having the slip. I made my way toward the boy's locker room with no worries, at least that's how it probably seems. I bury my hands in my pockets, dipping my head a little and slouching slightly. There's so many things running through my mind. As if my thoughts were water and my conscious was a faulty dam.

_All these people are telling me so many things and they all seem to push me into one specific direction._

_Is it wrong to question my capabilities with all of this? I'm expected to choose a specific way, but what if I don't? I know that there are these "dangers" as Blinky put it. I know there are all these possibilities._

_Yet is it selfish of me to want to just be a little more normal? Is it wrong to just want to have rehearsals and school without the idea put in my head of possible death?_

"Hey Jim!" I looked up to see Claire running toward me. She was decked out in her gym uniform with a smile plastered on her face. I felt one that was comparable start to appear on my own face as well.

_Oh yeah. Now I remember why I decided why I will give Blinky a "yes for now"._

_It's so that people like Claire would be save. That I would know how to protect her and the people most important to me safe when these dangers come for me._

"Hey. Let me guess, Coach wanted to make sure I wasn't skipping?" I heard her giggle a little from my response.

"You would be correct. Your prize is the possibility of an extra few laps more than the rest of us." I sighed a little and I pulled out the sticky note from my pocket. "Even with this?" Claire shrugged.

"It's Coach Lawrence, do you expect anything less?" I started to continue my walk toward the locker room with her by my side and a laugh growing from my chest.

_Yes, it is these moments that make me remember why I'm going to go through with this "destiny" of mine. That way I can know how to protect those I care about._

_None of them deserve possible danger. None of them deserve to get hurt._

_So, I will fight for them. Fight for their safety and also for another kind._

_I will fight through hell for them._

_Just you wait._


	7. Following Destiny Part 1

The rest of my day seemed as if I had no control of my body. It was like a dream that I had no true part in. I was laying in my bed at the moment, with my phone on my chest. I've been checking it every hour on the hour since I was home. Counting down the minutes till they showed up.

_Possibly only a few more moments till I give my answer. Till my life changes and I take on what I'm suppose to do._

_Also only about ten more until Steve gets his hands on me._

I grabbed my pillow from behind my head and slammed it on my face with a giant groan.

_How am I suppose to fight these, trolls, if he's going to kill me tomorrow?_

I took my pillow of my face and could feel the annoyed look I was giving toward the ceiling.

_Unless Blinky and_ _AAARRRGGHH! can train me fast enough, they would have to find a Trollhunter within the next twenty four hours, or Eclipse. Or whatever my title is!_

I swing my legs off my back and stand to my feet. I walked over to my bathroom and gave myself a long stare in the mirror. I wasn't in my normal attire due to my usual blue jacket being no where to be seen. My white shirt not being a very huge concealer for the crystal that shined under it's protection.

_Can't remember if I threw it on the couch when I first got home or if it's on the railing of the stairs. Either way, it's here._

I pressed my hand on my stomach with a little more force than I should of and winched a little at the pain that followed. The bruise from Steve's punch was still as big as a pain in the ass as it's creator.

I gave myself a small chuckle for the remark.

_CRASH_

I jumped nearly out of my skin, hearing the familiar sounds that beckoned me not so long ago. I noticed the glow under my shirt shifting into a pure sea blue under my shirt.

_Okay, nervousness. Blue is definitely nervousness._

"Hey Jim! Is everything okay? I heard a very alarming noise!" Her voice was a little rash and scratchy.

_She seemed to of just woken up._

I ran to hallway to give my mom a clear answer.

"I'm fine mom! But I'll check the basement just in case!" I heard her give me a muffled okay as I quickly went toward the stairs. Taking two a step.

_Whelp_

I swung myself around the end post and into the living room.

_At least I know that I was wrong about BOTH places with my jacket._

I walked myself toward the basement door and as if a clear wall of glass as been put in front of my face, I stopped. I was right before the door. A door that opens a new life, possibly. New abilities. There is so much that could be changed by the opening of one single door.

_Yet I hesitate. Claire was right to compare my situation to Hamlet. I keep stopping myself and never stop thinking._

I reached slowly toward the door knob. I felt as if my heart was starting to be compressed within it's own cage. Anxiety seemed to creep around from the darkened corners of my vision as if it was a vulture stalking out it's prey.

_Damn, I really need to calm down. I diagnose that I have been reading way too much Shakespeare._

I grabbed the door knob and started to turn it.

_This will be for everyone. To fight for them. To fight for two different kinds._

_My calling, is now._

_And I answer._

* * *

"MASTER JAMES!" I gave Blinky the signal of quieting down. "Jim? What was that?" I heard my mom call from upstairs once more. "Nothing mom! Everything's fine! But I'm going down the basement to make sure it's not raccoons!"

I closed the door before I could hear my mom's reply. I basically ran down the steps to meet up with the two trolls. "Alright! You said I got to make a choice today right?" Blinky seemed surprised with my eagerness.

"Yes, so what do you say?"

I took a deep breathe and released it. "I answer to my calling. I will be the Eclipse."

He smiled wide along with AAARRRGGHH! who did not seem to appreciate the ceiling (or the floor, technically) above him.

"Then we must start at once! Follow us!"

* * *

After watching them fumble through my house, and surprisingly not waking my mother back up from her rest, we started our way through the trees and toward their "Heartstone". It was sunset so it wasn't too dark out but still dark enough for almost so true life was left about in Arcadia but the few of us.

"Hey, Blinky?" He turned to me with a questionable look. "Can to tell me more about this 'destiny' of mine?" I used air quotes since it was technically me choosing the path instead of it being forced.

"Well, Master James-" "Call me Jim." I placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Alright then! Master Jim!" "You could just call me Ji-"

"A long time ago, about five hundred years ago I believe, there was a book found within our lands. From the darkest of the caverns, it was found. Yes in the most arbitrary way indeed, it was found. Within it's contents it told of a prophecy for a human Trollhunter. One that will have different powers than those before them. One with much more power than the rest. All due to one simple thing. It's humanity."

I gave him a confused look. "You mean, they were all trolls? A little ironic isn't it? A troll hunting trolls?"

"Not any trolls, Master Jim. Gum-Gums. Evil, diabolical, trolls. Ones that you will be trained to defeat."

I could see the top of the bridge within the distance. "The bridge? Why are we going there?"

Blinky gave out a laugh that seemed to swell from his belly as AAARRRGGHH! gave a laugh of his own. "Bridge means home. Under bridge, that is." Blinky nodded along to his friend.

"I believe you humans had stories of such things. That trolls lived under bridged and 'protected them." He used air quotes as I did earlier. "Did I use that movement correctly? I understand you humans have very different ways of body language as us trolls do." I nodded to his question. "But as I was saying!" He turned his head toward the bridge and kept on with his explanation.

"We were starting to believe that it was mere folklore as the years went on. It was written in an older fashion of trollish so it was hard to truly understand what it was meant to elaborate. Yet over the hundred of years, we agreed that the idea of called said prophet as 'Trollhunter' did not equate to the idea. So we went with calling it the 'Human Eclipse'. We have never thought the day would come when the amulet decided to call upon a fleshling. But, here you are. Ready and willing. If it is appropriate to ask and you do not mind, Master Jim, what made you chose?"

I passed by a tree while dragging my hand slowly across it's bark.

"My choice was made when you said it could be dangerous and I thought of all the people I care about. If I didn't accept to help protect two worlds in general," I stopped and placed my hand on the side of a tree and looked down toward the ground. "Then I would be selfish enough to accept to save my friends and family."

I felt a heavy hand be placed on my shoulder, but it was in the most gentle of ways. I looked up to see a soft smile on Blinky's face. All six eyes looking at me in what seemed like pride. "Master Jim, it is okay to want to protect those of you that are the closest. It is expected, not selfish. It is what makes you human. It is one of the many traits that tie our two species together, really. It is what makes anyone have a true character of valor and soul. You have a gift, Master Jim. The gift of destiny. To fear for what may happen, leads to valor and character. To be the one to face said fear is the one that is a true hero. No matter if they do it for personal reasons. As long as they fight for what is right in their hearts. There is only one question to ask, are you fighting for what your heart believes in?"

I nodded with a smile on my face. I could feel the determination coursing through my veins. "Yes, I am." He placed his over hand on my shoulder and nodded his head in reply.

"Then you are ready to become a hero."

* * *

We made our way down into the canal and under the bridge. Blinky pulled out a crystal attached to a handle that seemed to mimic my own. "This is the key to Troll Market. You do an arch, like so." He drew an arch on the under bending of the bridge and it grew a brilliant shade of blue. He then placed his hand on the wall and it just seemed to disappear into a tunnel. "And this will let you into our land at any time, Master Jim." He opened my hand and placed the torch like object in my grasp.

"Um, Blinky?" He turned to me as he started to walk into the open hole of he bridge. "I forgot to say, I did talk to someone about all of this. He is my best friend. Would it be okay if he was apart of all of this? He would need to train too if he is going to be around me as much as he already is." Blinky looked at me with a what seemed to be sympathy.

"Well I did tell you to talk it over with someone didn't I?" I nodded as I took a step with him into the tunnel. "I guess so. But be careful. Troll kind has never truly encountered humans within centuries. He must be on his best behavior." I clutched onto the key with a little more might.

"I'll be sure of it Blinky! Thank you, but did you say that they haven't encountered humans in a long time? Would that mean they would be hesitant about me as well? Should I show them?" I pulled the crystal necklace from under my shirt and stared at it intently.

We came to an edge that began a pit that seemed like it gone on forever.

"Um, Blin-?" Before I could even finish, a crystal staircase appeared out of no where. "Wow!" I started going down the steps rather quickly, in awe of their beautiful blue light. Without a thought of time, I ended up at the bottom of the steps ans stopped in my tracks.

"Holy-"

'Holy! Indeed! Master Jim!" I could hear he was out of breath behind me but I was too lost in wonder to truly acknowledge it. I was enchanted by the beautiful lights and the bustling of the other trolls. The most gorgeous sight of the underground cavern was the bright and giant crystal that seemed to be in the center of it all. "What is that?" I pointed toward the object in question.

"That my boy, is the Heartstone. That of which you protect, young Eclipse."

_For all that the day light protects, with all of Merlin's magic within me, I will protect and defeat as the sun will let me._

A shine of light engulfed me once more.

I looked down on myself to see that the crystal was above my heart and that I was was in pure red and silver armor. I felt my happiness shape my face with ease.

"You feel the passion of the Heart. Now, to train that passion and all that else will come with it. Welcome to destiny, young Eclipse." 


	8. Following Destiny Part 2

"Esto es hermoso. ¿Qué belleza me atrapa?" I held my sword in my scaffold as I carefully walked down more of the steps. The key still in my other hand. Blinky matched my pace rather well.

"I don't quiet understand that language you spoke but I know enough that you asked 'What beauty' and that is all I know. Could you teach me more of this fleshling dialect?" I laughed at Blinky's interest.

"It's call Spanish. I barely understand it myself. I have to take it up at school to be even allowed to graduate. That and I know someone that speaks it rather fluently and I figured it would help her feel comfortable with me." I went to rub the back of my neck with my right hand but I got a neck full of stone instead.

"O-Anyway! You said training?" As we stepped into the actual beginning of the area, I noticed I got a lot of glances. There were multiple whispers that came and I personally silenced from myself.

"Yes, but first you need to meet Vendel. He is the leader of this Heartstone Market. He has to approve you status to the people. That is the only way they will completely trust you in as little amount of time." I nodded to what he said. "So, I have to prove I am what I am to the big guy in charge?"

"To be put in layman's terms, yes."

As we continue to grow closer to the center of the market and the stone that seems to be it's thriving source, the whispers grew louder and the glances grew longer.

"Um, you said that the other trolls wouldn't be very welcoming right?"

This time AAARRRGGHH! answered. "Yes. Unwelcoming to human. Causes bad memories." I gave him a questionable look. "Last human here, causes bad things to happen. Wizard. Unknown. Shouldn't of trusted." Blinky nodded along.

"The woman claimed herself to be the eclipse that stories were highly told of around the time. It was when the ancient book was found. She came and caused devastation in her wake. She almost tainted our life source as well as your- well, not amulet." He poked a finger to my chest at where the armor held the crystal. "Almost causing an end to our entire species and chaos to yours."

I felt myself instinctively gulp. "What saved everyone from it?"

"Well, the Trollhunter of course! A trained one that you will learn about much later as you start your own. I'm sure you will just as cunning and skilled in no time. With the right help, of course. " I smiled at his enthusiasm.

_He really has pride in my potential._

"Blinkous! What is this that you bring to our home?" The voice was loud and full of power. It made all of the bustle come to a sudden halt.

"Blinkous?"

"My full name. Terrible, I know. Vendel! I bring our new champion! The Human Eclipse!" I took a subtle step in front of Blinky and bent down onto one knee toward the towering troll with a illuminating staff.

_This Vendel truly does seem like the actual guy in charge. Everyone has their eyes on him as he takes his time to me. His horns seemed like those of the elder mountain goat within a family._

"Stand, young human. Present yourself. I am Vendel, son of Rundel, son of Kilfred."

_Wow. He just presents himself with so much honor, and this is where I present myself with little to none._

I stood, placing my hand on my scaffold and the other still clutching the key. "Vendel, I'm James Lake Junior. Son of, well, Barbara. I was call to by, well, this." I let go of my scaffold and placed the key within my left hand, placing my right above my heart. Grazing the crystal's confinement.

"Well I be." He lifted his staff and placed it's end against the crystal. The two illuminated in glorious light that almost blinded me if I didn't have the time to squint. The colors dancing in delight with one another.

Mine being the most prominent of reds as Vendel's was the most vibrate of rosy pinks.

"Child, you are the true Eclipse." I heard murmurs all around me as Vendel announced my true and honest title. "Have you been within a fight yet, fleshling?" I shook my head.

"Not with the powers, no. Not yet. But I cannot wait for my training to begin, sir." He placed both hands on his staff as he placed it back on the ground.

"You say so?"

"Yes."

He began to stroke his beard. "Alright, young one. You shall begin." He began to walk back toward the Heartstone of which he seemed to appear out of nowhere from. "But Blinkous." Blinky looked right at him with his hands together before him, paired together.

"Don't screw up this one. This is the true one and only."

I looked at Blinky with fear once I saw Vendel completely out of view. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"A long story." Blinky tried his best to hide the truth with an innocent smile as AAARRRGGHH! gave him away with no remorse.

"New guy. Lasted one night. Torn." He brought his hands up showing a demonstration.

"And definitely not just torn emotionally?" He shook his head.

_And this is definitely not helpful._

"But no worries, Master Jim. With this friend of yours that you spoke of earlier and our help to guide you, you will be much more capable than him. I'm sure you will." He started his way toward a giant tunnel way after he patted my shoulder for comfort.

"Now, to the Hero's Forge. We need to build your abilities."

* * *

_Vert Vert_

_I don't want to wake up._

_Vert Vert_

I opened my eyes and checked on my phone.

_Five in the morning? Why is my phone going off at five in the morning?_

I got off my bed and looked around my room. I could see the sweat damped shirt that was left neglected on the floor. My body ached and I walked toward my wardrobe while I looked at my phone again.

_Oh, just a lot of check ins from Tobes._

_Hey Jim! Did they come last night?_

_Answer meh!_

_Jim, if you don't answer, I'll leave you to be l8 on ur own._

_That is if you're going to b home in the morning._

_Expect me at your house within an hour! Don't b l8!_

I shook my head at his antics. I gave him a quick reply, letting him know I was home even though I feel like I was hit by a train.

My muscles were sore already. I left the house around seven and didn't get home until midnight. Which in total only allowed me to get five hours of sleep.

_Why does he even want to meet up at six anyway? Class doesn't even start until seven thirty. Well, I'll give it to him that it's going to be a long story._

I lifted my hand toward the door of the wardrobe, dropping it with a winch of pain. My biceps were the most sore out of my whole body.

_That's what I get when I told Blinky that my best physical aspect was my running ability. He wanted to make everything equal. My strength equal my speed. My mind to be clear. He wants to make me a true hero._

I forced myself to rip open my wardrobe door, ignoring the pain in my bicep as much as I could.

_Even if it's going to tear me apart._

I grabbed out some clean clothes and headed toward the shower.

_There is no way I'm leaving to go ANYWHERE smelling like I just had Coach Lawrence's gym class for eighteen hours._

* * *

While on our ride to school, Tobes realized that I was a little slower than usual.

"You okay man? You seem off." I turned my head toward him with a smile. "Well, it is pretty early for one. You have us riding to school as if we'll be late if we show up at six. Two, Blinky had me training last night and it killed my upper body. The running drills I could handle. But the sword practice and strengthen and conditioning with the armor on about killed me."

"If you're that sore right now, how are you going to deal with Steve after school?" I about facepalmed.

_Damn it! I forgot!_

_"_ Well, I guess rely on my legs. Move quickly. At least I was training on my dodging stuff as well." I gave him a smile hoping that he could see that I would be okay. "Oh, and before I forget, he said that I could bring you."

I didn't have to be looking at Toby to know that he was awestruck at the idea.

"You mean, I can be your sidekick? Your brother in arms? Dude I'm so excited! Do I get cool armor too? Maybe a weapon?" I laughed as he went on a rant from then on.

_I'm lucky to have a best friend like Toby. I was hesitant on the idea of bringing him into this. With the monsters that I'm going to have to fight as well as those that want to fight me, I'm worried that he'll get hurt because of me. Yet, I also know that if I try to keep him away from it all. If I try to treat him like he's some fragile object that needs a guard to protect him, he'll never be able to fight on his own. That's something he's going to have to learn, if I let him into the battles or if I don't._

I looked over at him as he was still rambling.

_At least this way, I can reassure myself that he'll have ways to protect himself._

_Even if I'm technically wanting him there for selfish reasons like support and someone else to deal with all the burdens that come with all of this._

I looked over toward him as we continued our ride. He was a little behind me as always but he was still rambling about how 'awesome' this will be.

_I'm surprised that he's not questioning anything that could go wrong, but that fits Tobes completely._

_I wouldn't have it any other way though._

* * *

The day was rather uneventful.

_Slam_

_Other than these moments right here._

My shoulder shot up with pain as it slammed into the locker straight on. My history book fell out of my hands and tumble to the ground like a fallen and injured bird. I heard Steve's laugh as he walked away with his friends. I got myself off the lockers and held my pained shoulder with the opposite hand.

"I swear, I can't wait for Steve's feud with me to finish." I bent down and grabbed my history book and readjusted my shoulder bag. I felt a hand snake its hand on top of my shoulder as I saw another hand pick up the bookmark that fell from the history book's pages. It was held toward me and I took it back as gently as I could without making the whoever it was think I was upset or angered.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Romeo." I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the familiar voice. I felt her hand gently squeeze before she let go and decided to face me. "I'm guessing Steve is trying to make you run?"

"I personally think he's trying to ruff me up as much as possible so I don't have the will or the strength to stand through everything as long as last time." I rubbed my shoulder with my free hand. "Pride is everything, you know?" I smiled with a shrugged.

_Oh that was a bad idea._

The training and the infliction of pains by Steven caused my upper body to feel as if I did months worth of training regiments and routines within one day.

"Are you alright?" I felt the same hand sliver up to my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Claire. Just, Steve's plan just seems to be working." I saw behind Claire that Tobes was walking toward us until he noticed who I was talking to. He gave me a wink and retreated toward our history class. I could feel the crystal under my sweatshirt burn as I tried to keep the burning sensation out of my face. I brought my attention back to Claire to see that she was clearly worried. "But I'm fine. He wants to try to bring me down, that's fine. I have bigger things to worry about. Like memorizing that monologue." I gave her a smile to make sure she knew my words were true.

"Remembering things is nothing compared to an actual fight with a jerk." She turned a little and started walking toward our class, but she stopped and turned around. "But, what you said during the last time he went for you. Keep that idea. There are other ways to deal with something other than throwing a punch." She smiled and turned away. "Good luck Lake. Stay in one piece. The cast needs our Romeo and I would just like you to be safe." She then continued to walk away. I was stuck where I was for a minute.

_There are other ways to deal with something other than throwing a punch._

I was snapped out of thought as the warning bell rung.

_Shit! Stickler is going to ring me out for being late!_

_Again!_

I started to run as fast as my legs could take me with only one thing on my mind.

_I'm training and fighting for the right people._

* * *

I was walking toward the empty corridor outside, the same place Steve pushed Eli against the lockers. There seemed to already be a crowd of people, a small one, but a crowd none the less. Toby was right beside me. He was giving me small words of encouragement as we kept going forward.

"Just remember, it's easy to cause someone to back away if you hit them in the little indent thingy on their ne-"

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"But!" He then made his voice a low whisper. "You started your training for fighting right? Why not use it? You could give everyone here the satisfaction they deserve. Bring him down a peg or two."

I shook my head and dropped my messenger bag on the ground. "There is more ways to deal with things than punching. Something like that was told to me a long time ago and now once again today. I didn't follow it when I was younger. When that one kid messed with you, remember when I punched him and I knocked out the top of his tooth?" I gave him a smile as I walked myself down memory lane.

"How could I forget? It was the day we officially became friends. I remember you crying afterwards because you felt so sorry for what you did. Remember how the next day I ran across the street and gave you ice cream because I wanted to repay you?"

I laughed at the memory and could feel the smile on my face deepen.

"Mom told me afterwards that she was proud of me for fighting for the right reason, but I fought in the wrong way. I agreed. I still would do it again if asked, since you are my best friend." I pushed his shoulder lightly with my fist. "But if I do the same thing that the one I want to protect others from, then how am I any better? Also," I lowered my voice and took a step closer to him. "He's human, I've been training to fight trolls."

I took a step back and looked around the area. There was no sign of Steve. I looked back at Tobes with a smile. "And you'll join me. At least, if you want to get into the physical stuff."

"Well, if you can get out of this without getting badly helped, then we can definitely start tonight." I chuckled as I was then stuck in place once again.

_Remember, young one, always be alert and always be afraid._

"Get ready Lake!" I instantly ducked and swept myself to the left. I turned around to see that Steve really did try to get me from behind.

_Only one thing to do. Get him tired of me. Get him off my case._

_Time to finish this and let him have his peace._


	9. I Never Meant To

He swung again and I dodged with ease.

_Make yourself light, Master Jim! Act as if your feet are feathers, dancing against the ground as they fall._

I stepped around Steve as if this wasn't a fight and that it was truly a dance. He turned around to me as if he was a bull in a ring.

He ran at me again but I stepped to the right at last second, making him miss only by a sliver.

_O'lay!_

I chuckled at myself. Then I noticed that Steve could hear me laughing and my face went pale. He started throwing his fist at me at a tremendous speed. I was dodging rather well until one landed on my shoulder. The same one he slammed against the lockers. I stumbled back a little bit, letting the pulse of pain run through my shoulder and down my arm. The combination of sore muscles and impacts caused it to feel as if I have been hanging by that arm off a side of a building for hours.

I held my shoulder and started rubbing out the pain. I looked up to see that Steve had a proud smile on his face.

"If you want this to be over, all you have to do is bow to me and it'll be done." He walked closer to me and was only about five feet away when I saw a familiar figure jump in front of me.

"Why not just call this done now? You've been beating him up all day! This is not right Steve!" I could tell that he rolled his eyes at the figure.

"Get out of my way, Nuñez." I saw him grab her by the arm and throw her aside. "Claire!" I got up from my position and about grabbed for her until I noticed that her friend, Dari? Or was it Darci? Marcy? Anyway, they caught her before she completely fell. I looked at her and gave her a nod and she gave me one back. Probably understanding how thankful I was that she was there for Claire.

I turned toward Steve and felt the color red invade my body. I felt the crystal under my shirt glow and burn in a very hateful way. I could feel it through my skin, through my blood.

_Always fight with emotion, Jim. It is your strongest power with being the Eclipse. You humans have a higher intensity of emotion than us trolls, so that will be easy for you. But be careful when you fight with hate. Hate if a fool's power. It will always lead you to your result, but at what cost?_

"Puedes lastimarme, pero a nadie más. Vamos, quieres una pelea. Pelea conmigo. Pero no pongas una mano sobre ella, ni nadie más. Vamos, ¿es lo mejor que tienes?" I could hear someone mutter that they didn't understand what I just said and saw Steve have a heavily confused look.

"What? Do you not listen in Spanish?" He went to hit me again and I weaved out of the way. I dropped myself down onto my left shoulder and rolled away from his front and ended up by his side. I started stepping lightly once he noticed that I moved, bopping and dodging as much as I could.

_Use your fear. Always be fearful. You'll stay alive that way._

I pushed out my ankle and pushed it under his feet, causing him to trip and tumble to the ground. I got back to my full height and backed away slightly.

"I said you can hurt me, but not anyone else. Come on, you want a fight. Fight me. But don't lay a hand on her, or anyone else. Come on, is that the best you got?" I'm getting cocky.

_Never be arrogant, that will be your down fall. Arrogance gets you killed. Fear keeps you alive._

I saw Palchuk jump back up from the ground and instantly goes for a punch. I thought I could dodge it.

But I didn't.

His fist collided with the top right of my chest, flaring the already core muscles that resided there.

_Oh that one hurt like a bitch._

I held onto the probably bruised shoulder and backed up two steps. "Ha! What's wrong Lake? Did I find your weak spot?"

"It wouldn't of been a weak spot if you weren't pushing him into lockers all day!"

"Shut up Nuñez!"

I rolled my shoulder a little bit. It hurt. Before even Steve decided that he wanted to push me around a little bit before the fight, it was sore. The training from last night did take a tole on my body.

_This is what I get for not listening to coach during class or taking PE seriously._

_But in my defense, I never thought I would actually need to worry about weights or anything really but basic exercise._

I looked over at him while still grasping my shoulder. He had a proud smirk across his face, so full and proud of himself. I looked over toward the small crowd that gathered. Toby looked scared for me. He was devouring a those Nutty candy bars he likes from overwhelming stress.

_I'll get him some more later. Replenish his supply due to it being my fault that he's about ate them all._

A couple of kids were impressed. I guess none of them thought I was decent at dodging.

_I wouldn't either. I'm tall and kinda scrawny. A runner's build, if you may. By that alone, I believe most would think I would be running home by now. But I have to remember what Blinky said, well, this morning._

_Humans think too much before they act. Always trapped by thought. For you, Master Jim, when in battle thoughts must be on strategy. Look for weaknesses, think of anticipation, but never wait on action._

I didn't notice that Steve was charging at me with full force. I tried to jump out of the way or step out of his aim but I was a little too late. He slammed his shoulder into my stomach which threw me onto my back and a few feet away from him. I placed a hand on the already bruised area and got on my side.

"You make this too easy, Lake." I could hear him circling around me. I got up onto my hands and was slowly starting to stand back up from the ground. My eyes were screwed shut.

"Come on! Stop it Steve! Leave Jim alone!"

I didn't have to look up to know it was Tobes. I could hear in his voice that he was angry and scared. Angry at Steve's action and scared due to how he knew my body already felt like a train hit on it's own.

"How about I do something to you, fatty?" My eyes shot wide as he threatened him. I heard heavy foot steps almost pass me until I instinctively shot my foot out to trip him. I looked over my shoulder to see that I got him right before I was too late. I almost jumped to my feet as Steve was laying on the ground.

"You leave him out of this." I felt heat radiating from on top of my chest. As if I could feel the red from the crystal pouring into my heart. All of these blazing emotions are digging into my skin and I could just feel their intensity. I looked down at Steve as he pulled himself off the concrete. He turned to me with a little bit of blood on his lip, dripping almost to the beginning of his chin.

He must of bit himself as he went down.

"You're dead Lake!" He came at me again. I closed my eyes shut. Thinking of this morning.

_You will be able to stand with your fear once the time is right. You'l be able to use it and mold it into whatever power you need it to be. That is how you will win each battle._

But I've never been in a fight.

_Well, all you need is to see what you can do, Master Jim. Then everything after that is easy. One hit, one small showing of physical courage, one little showing of blood or whatever that creature has inside them, will make you prove to yourself that you can take on any opponent._

I stood my ground as he swung at my face.

_You just have to let that be apart of you from now on. You just have to become._

I opened my eyes to see that I grabbed his fist right before it collided with my skin. I twisted it lightly and pushed him back with it, making him land on his ass. "Like I said yesterday. I won't punch you, but don't you dare fuck with who I care about." He got up as started throwing his fist as I dodged his next set of punches. "Why won't you stop?" He just kept trying to punch me.

_Light on the feet._

I jumped from foot to foot as he kept throwing punches.

_Anticipate. Keep your focus._

Everything seemed slowed down to me at the moment.

_They will try to break you, Master Jim. But always remember, your humanity is what makes you strong._

I swung my leg into the back of Steve's knees, forcing him to stop and brace himself.

_Never let them._

"I'm done with- this." I was breathing somewhat heavily after all of it. Steve looked up to me after he spit on the ground. I saw a little bit of blood and a little white sliver.

_I broke his fucking tooth._

I panicked. All the adrenaline leaving my system.

_I broke his fucking tooth! Shit! I didn't mean to actually hurt him with that! Even with me tripping him the first time, I didn't mean to hurt him!_

I began to feel weakness in my knees. A quivering began in my chest. My breath seemed to grow faster as my heart began to push against my chest.

_I hurt him. I hurt him. I fucking hurt him._

I started to back away very slowly, feeling how utterly shocked my legs were. I felt as if I was baby deer trying to stand. The sound of people's voices were muffled. Things looked more dim. I turned my attention to the crowd. They were whispering. I looked at Claire to see she had her hand on her mouth.

_Shock? Fear? I can't tell._

I looked at Toby to see just a flood of worry fill his face.

I looked over the crowd as a whole and my panic sunk in once more.

_I can't deal with everyone staring at me. I can't. I gotta- I gotta leave. Run. Something!_

I looked over to where my bag was, still on the ground. I hurried over to it and grabbed it. Placing it over my shoulder. Toby grabbed my arm before I could adjust myself to run. "Jim, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-I." I looked back at Steve who was trying to stand back up. "I need. I need to go." I looked back at him and gently pulled his hand from my arm. "I-I hurt him." I mumbled under my breath before I started running toward the bike racks, grabbing my bike and riding as fast as I could toward my house.

* * *

_ Toby's POV _

I never saw Jim like that. His eyes. They were so, unlike him. They were darker than they normally were. The only time I actually saw him anywhere near this was when he told me about his dad leaving. Back when he told me that he thought it was his fault.

_Oh man, he blames himself._

I put a hand through my hair. "Aw man Jimbo, don't be beating yourself up." I muttered to myself. Jim always has though. He would blame himself for a lot of different things. I pulled my hands down my face as I exhaled.

I learned over the years that it's better to let him have his space when something like this happens. It makes him feel worse if he knows that you worried over you so much that you dropped everything. So whenever his emotions get too much to handle or he has this bad of a panic attack, I give him a couple of hours. Let him cool off. Then I barge into his house and support the hell out of him.

It's what friends do.

"Hey, Tim, right?" I looked over to see on stemming of Jim's raging hormones.

Claire Nuñez.

"Is Jim alright? He looked so scared."

_No wonder why he likes you. Oh if only he would get the balls to ask you out. It'll be so good for him. Especially with the troll stuff and everything._

_Yet that would be another person that he would worry over._

_I bet he already is._

"Yeah, he's fine. Not completely, but he will be."

"Why didn't you after him then?"

_Again, you would be a perfect change of pace for him. Someone that worries about him as much as he worries about others? He needs more of that._

"Well when it comes to Jimbo, his emotions can be," My mind went back to how bright the colors are with the crystal around his neck.

"Intense."

She gave me a confused look. "Look, you moved here a little over a year ago right?" She nodded her head. "Well in this place, everyone knows about everything about anyone. At least with those that have been here a long time. Jim was known as a kid as the one who's dad ran off. Some kids took pity on him. Some," I looked over at Steve who was checking his face out in his phone.

"Didn't. That mixed up with him being only five or so made him feel like it was all his fault. Due to that being his mind set for a little while, he tends to think a lot of things are his fault. Which then leads to moments like not long ago."

I looked Claire dead in the eyes as I tried my best to be serious. "But over the years I learned it's better to give him a little time, and then go talk to him about what caused the outburst. You have to promise that you tell no one I told you any of that by the way. Especially Jim. I only told you because you seemed to actually worry about him."

She nodded her head. "Promise. Could you promise something to me though?" Now it was my turn to be confused. "Can you have him text me when he's okay?"

I smiled at the idea. "Sure thing." She smiled back. "Thanks Tim." She started to walk way. "Actually it's Toby." She turned back toward me, still walking away. "Well, thanks Toby." She turned and continues walking toward her group of friends.

_At least I can say that he chose a good one._

* * *

_Still In Toby's POV_

I walked into Jim's house a couple hours later. Dr. Lake was in the kitchen.

_Oh god I already feel bad for him._

"Hey Dr. L! How was the day at the hospital?" She looked up from whatever she was trying to make and flashed me a smile. "Oh the same old, same old. How are you Toby? Here to see Jim?"

"I'm doing well and yeah. Up in his room?" She gave me a nod. "Yup." I about went up the stairs. "Oh and Toby," I looked back at her. "Thank you for being there for him. I never get to say it enough."

I smiled. "He's there for me, I'm there for him. No thanks need to be given." I continued my way up the stairs after she gave me a satisfied smile. I walked down the hallway til I met the first door on the left. I knocked on it lightly.

"Knocky Knocky."

I heard nothing on the other side.

_Mission: Get the door open._

"I am GunRobot! Open the door!" I smiled at myself as I heard a snuffled chuckle.

"I am GunRobot! Open the door! I am GunRobot! Get off your ass!" I heard a small laugh get closer and the door knob start to turn.

"Hey GunRobot, door's open."

_Mission complete!_

"How you doing man? You panicked really bad earlier today." I walked passed him and into his room. His sweatshirt on the floor. I noticed going up the stairs that his bag wasn't in it's normal place. His bag was actually flung into the corner by his wardrobe. Looks to me once he got home, he was really upset.

"I'm gonna guess you got your frustrations out." He seemed sheepish at the comment.

"A little bit."

"Well you scared Claire enough with everything. She told me to have you text her when you're alright." He smiled slightly at the comment but he walked silently toward his bed and sat at the edge.

"But what if I'm not alright? For a while?" I closed the door that he left open and walked over toward him.

"Alright, what's rattling in your head Jimbo?" He sighed.

"I really did hurt him. My job is to protect humanity. Not hurt humanity. I'm suppose to not let anger control me, but I let all of my emotions control me. I did something today that I was taught never to do. Not since the last time I did that to someone." He looked down at his hands. His face illuminated from the crystal's glowing light.

"Am I a monster? Who calls me villain?"

"Alright there, Hamlet. Calm down." I saw him drop his shoulders down. "But seriously Tobes. If I can't control myself with Steve, how am I suppose to with an actual battle?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you got angry because he threatened to hurt someone. That's natural. Also, restraining yourself isn't going to be in one day. It takes time. Which we as teenage boys, have a lot of. That and a shit tone of hormones. Also, you didn't mean to actually hurt him. He bit himself. Not your fault. The second time was because he decided to clench his teeth on the way down, causing a chip to happen. Nothing you meant to cause."

He shrugged and I took my hand off his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm suppose to have training in a little bit. I took a long nap when I got home to make up for lost sleep. Do you want to come with?"

_And there he goes. Buried it. Come on Jim. Don't keep stuff from me._

"Sure. Might as well meet who trains my best friend." I saw him smile a little at the comment.

"You always and forever will be my best friend. Never forget that Tobes."


	10. Doubt and You Will See

I woke up the next morning with my phone on my face and my one hand on my chest. I lifted my phone off my face and opened it to see that I sent a late night text to Claire saying I was alright and she had nothing to worry about. I probably sent it once I got home.

_It does say around one was when it sent._

She hasn't read it yet, which is understandable. I pressed the shutter button as thoughts of last night filled my brain.

I met this troll, Draal. Draal the Deadly. At least that is what he called himself. He was the sun of the last Trollhunter. Kanjigar.

_Lets just say. He was not very happy once he realized that I was the owner of the "amulet"._

He believes that it was his destiny to be the next Trollhunter. He was full of this rage that reminded me of my own.

_The feeling of letting someone down or feeling like something should of been yours._

I sighed, many things flooding my mind at the thought.

_I understand it to an amazing degree._

It also doesn't help that I haven't been in a true "Trollhunter" fight yet. I haven't fought a troll yet. I haven't fought a Gum-Gum. I haven't even seen Bular. From what I was told, he is the son of Gunmar. Who from what I know is the actual head of all the Gum-Gums. The slayer of many Trollhunters.

_The possible slayer of me, too._

I could see the crystal glowing a soft blue, even if I wasn't looking directly at it.

_Yep, definitely nervous. Definitely worried. Definitely don't need you telling me that, buddy._

I checked the time on my home screen to see it was nearing ten o'clock.

_At least I got more sleep than I have in the last few days. At least it's a Saturday too. I would of died if it wasn't._

I got out of bed to noticed I got into a habit of discarding my training clothes on the floor of my room. I sighed and stood completely, stretching out my back with my arms above my head. My mind was still running through events of last night as I grabbed my clothes off the floor.

_Dude! This place is amazing!_

I smiled at the thought of Tobes and I shoving and racing each other around Troll Market. I truly thought Blinky was going to yell at our to act more professional. Especially since he warned me before about how trolls can be with humans. Yet, he stopped and allowed us to be "normal teenagers" as he called us before we walked into the Hero's Forge.

_Um, is there suppose to be so many sharp things, I don't know, FLYING AT HIM LIKE THAT?_

I chuckled as I placed my the clothes into the hamper. He was so surprised by the training I had to do. I was too when I first say it too. Even if it was technically only like two days ago, it felt as if I've been doing this for years already. As if I was getting into the groove of basic training and starting out.

It's starting to feel like I can actually handle all of it.

I smiled as I grabbed my script clipboard out of my bag. I skimmed over some of my lines as I paced around with a smile.

_So how's things going Romeo? You de-stress your Juliet with the 'I'm good' text?_

_Oh shoot! Thanks Tobes._

I started to mumble my lines to myself with a smile. "Is love a tender thing? It is too rough. Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn."

_Sometimes Shakespeare is completely right. With ideas of love that is._

I smirk as I glimpse over Claire's lines.

_Sometimes love is but a rose. That pricks our hearts but we still hold it and claim it to be just as beautiful._

So many things, yet so little time has actually passed.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was training in the Hero's Forge.

"Remember Master Jim! Light on the feet! Always be afraid!"

"Being afraid is the only thing I'm good at!"

I dodged the giant scythe going across the ground. I rolled onto my back and skid across the floor on my feet. I ran past another blade and jumped onto the rising platform with ease. I could feel myself get a little cocky with each landing I nailed.

"WOOOOHOOO!" I flipped off of one platform and landed onto one that was raising upward. Running off of that one and grabbing onto the side another. What I didn't know is that these platforms could rotate.

_I've learned it the hard way._

The moving floor that I had just pulled myself onto was starting to turn and me being full of arrogance at this point, didn't seem to care until it was rather too late. My feet began to slip from under me and that was when I truthfully noticed. I tried grabbing for what I could, but when I realized I had no hope with sustaining myself, I looked around for what ever I could to push myself away from the giant pip that was under said platform.

I noticed that there was a huge gear to my left that was shooting outward so I braced my foot against the now almost wall and propelled myself forward. I was able to give myself enough force that I could land on the gear, but due to it's rotation I have to instantly jump as soon as I landed. I started falling toward stable ground when I remembered that I didn't think of my landing.

"AAAAAAA!" I closed my eyes until, waiting for an impact.

_But it never came._

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see who I realized was truly a giant stone teddy bear.

"Catch Trollhunter. My job." I smiled at him and gave him my thanks. "I owe my life to your big hands, man." He gently dropped me to my feet.

"Master Jim! Make this a lesson! Always expect the unexpected. You may seem in your element in your surroundings, but there will always be a different variable to each equation. Never underestimate your enemies, but also never underestimate the terrain. It will become your enemy if not recognized."

I nodded at his advice.

_Keep your eyes open for any changes in the area. Beware of the possible changes in the land beneath you. All noted._

"Don't get me started on variables. Miss Janeth is going to kill me with her math class. How am I suppose to find something wit numbers if it's a freaking letter?!" Toby laughed at me as he adjusted his sweat bans.

"What's with the sweat gear, man?" He started jogging in place. "Well if you gotta get into shape, why shouldn't I?" He started pressing random buttons on his Fit-Bit mimic. "It'll help me with my diet anyway!"

"Tobes, we've talked about this."

"I've been on a diet for fourteen years blah blah blah I get it." He then blew a raspberry at me. I laughed at his actions.

_Leave it up to Tobes to keep me feeling like I'm still fifteen._

"But dude, seriously. You're going to fail your next math test. Why don't you ask Miss Janeth for a tutor? She'll definitely make sure her Romeo is in good academic shape so no one is worrying if he's wasting his time."

I shrugged at his question, instantly becoming sheepish.

"Because I'm a coward?"

He shook his head. "Dude, you can't be a Trollhunter if you're wasting away at summer school or credit recovery." I nodded to his words.

"Yeah, I know." The armor disappeared with a glimpse of light back into my necklace. "It's kind of hard to think I'm this, Eclipse 'legend' anyway." I used air quotes around the words legend.

"I haven'y even really fought anyone. I don't count what I had with Steve a real fight. It wasn't as if I actually thrown a punch at him or anything. I hurt him sure but it was a cheap way of doing it."

Blinky took a couple steps closer to Jim and placed two of his four hands on his shoulders. "Master Jim." He tightened his grip lightly. "You did what it takes to save those that are close to you. There is no cheap ways to fight. You may have morals for battle, but your enemies may not. Just like your environment may be unpredictable. Your foe will be too."

He let go of my shoulders. "You have great character, Master Jim. Keep it with you always. Your morals and your ability to carry them, even after you have to ignore them. That is the true way of a hero and so far you have proven that you have the potential to be a great one."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Blinky. I would be quitting at this point if it wasn't for your long philosophical quotes." I laughed at myself as I saw an amused smile show on it face.

_Why does myths make trolls seem like they are all deadly and full of chaos?_

I looked over at Blinky and AAARRGGHH as now the smaller one was giving Toby advice on how to get into shape as the giant teddy bear was messing around with one of Toby's sweat bans. Stretching it with what could be compared to a human's forefinger and his thumb.

_When there is these two? Well like they say, history is just the memory of the evil and how to prevent it. Myths are based on fears. Morals are based on stories. Stories are based off what we desire._

_That was very edgy and deep of me._

_Lets never do that again._

* * *

As we biked home, Toby and I were laughing over the smallest of things.

"Dude, watch us get bored so bad at the museum trip next Friday! Also, watch all the guys filled with hormones flood the Neanderthal exhibit." We laughed like idiots at the thought.

"That is if we don't get stuck with a stupid guide. Those kill school field trips for me." We began to turn a corner as we heard a giant crash come from the forest. We skid to a stop as we watched a shadow like mass come through the darkness of the trees.

The mass was giant with eyes similar to burning embers. His skin a more jagged form of AAARRRGGHH's and Blinky's more smooth skin. His pigment looked as black as tar but with coal's busty look. Seeming as if you touched him, you would have black coating your hands.

_Why does he look like one of those colossus from Shadow of the Colossus, yet smaller like the the lion like one. But still bigger. The patterns on his skin reminds me of them._

_Or like an edgy gargoyle._

"Mortal! I am Bular! Son of Gunmar! I come to take the crystal of the Eclipse from your fleshy skin!" I could feel the crystal's color intensify. Making my skin feel cold above my heart. Stopping every thought till all I could hear is the slamming of my heart against my chest.

_Holy shit._

_I'm dead._


	11. Indiana Jones Who?

_Holy shit._

_I'm dead._

"TOBY! Go! Go! Go!" I started to bike as fast as I could down the adjacent road. I could hear the thuds of powerful steps chasing after us. "This way!" I heard Toby going down toward our left and skid to a halt in front of a bunch of construction. "Shit! I forgot Delancey was being worked on!" We heard the thundering sounds of Bular come closer.

"I will tear that necklace off you and peal your skin for my dinner. You skull will be my trophy! I would of killed two different kinds of Trollhunters in less and that many weeks!" He then stopped in his tracks clutching his arm as the sun seemed to pierce his stone skin.

"He's weak to the sun!"

"Yeah, the one thing we have little left of! Come on! This way!" We started racing down an alley that was between Bella's and another store that I couldn't remember at the moment. I went through with ease.

Tobes was a different story.

When I got through to the other side I looked behind me to see that Toby was through enough that Bular's arms couldn't reach him, but not enough to be completely save. "Come on Tobes! You can do it!" He started trying to peddle faster and almost pushing himself up on his peddles. "I'm trying! This isn't fatty friendly here!" I looked over to the horizon to see that the sun was nearly gone. "Hurry up! We're losing day light!" "I did it!" I looked behind me to see that Tobes was riding through the alley with almost ease now. Once he got to my side we started racing once more down a couple extra streets to make sure we lost Bular.

Thinking that we had, we started going home.

* * *

"Hey Toby." I got his attention as we started down one of the streets near our homes. When we came to a stop at a corner I handed him the key to Troll Market. "Take this. If I'm going to actually sleep after what just went down today, I don't need two glowing glorified night lights going off on me. Also, I think you earned to take it for now. Since you know, we're both completely in this."

We started again slowly down the street after he put it in his little side bag.

"With now Bular knowing who I am and what I withhold. Make it a temporary token to remind both of us that we're both in this together. Not just me with the mood changing crystal and the glowing armor. But you too. As my best friend and the person that makes me feel as if I'm not insane about all of this."

"A temporary gift to signify basically eternity?"

"My eternity, yeah. Hopefully both of ours."

I looked over my shoulder to see Toby had a sad smile on his face. "We'll never let that happen. Especially since Blinky and AAARRRGGHH seem to have gotten pretty attached to you already." I smiled over at him.

_I'm warming up to them too. Even though it feels weird still. Having heavy hands of pure rock pat you on the back is not the easiest to get used to. Especially since they actually greeted me to their world with open arms._

_They already feel like friends. My friends on the other side._

_I need to stop with the references._

With that, we heard the sound of shattering glass behind us. We came to a stop and I turned my head slowly to see all the streetlights were exploding down the street in out direction. We watched in silent horror as they repeatedly went out, one by one until the two above us with the last in the street.

"Whoever is fucking with us, come out! We're not afraid of you!" I yelled into the abyss. I was clutching the blue glowing crystal around my neck.

_Again, don't need you telling me I'm nervous. I already know._

I was trying to calm myself mentally as I stared down the street with what I thought looked like a determined glare. Then I saw a glowing ember in the darkness.

_Was that fire?_

I squinted, trying to see further in the darkness.

_Those aren't flames._

I felt the color drain from my face as the power I once felt weakened.

"Tobes we need to go."

"What do you mean?"

I could hear a an echoing chuckle vibrate the ground. Making the fear in my chest rattle with fear. "He's here. Again. We need to go!" I straightened my bike as Toby fiddled with side bag before adjusting his bike. I heard the thundering sounds of his foot steps rampage after us once more. "Come on Toby!" I started racing down the street. Turning our street corner.

"Dude! Why are we going down-"

"We're not! Take the canal trail!"

I could tell he agreed with the idea.

_He knows why I cut him off. If this 'Slayer Of Trollhunters' knows that I'm the Eclipse and knew where we lived, we would definitely would be dead by the morning._

"Master Jim! We were coming to check up on you!"

"Blinky! Bular!"

"What do you- OH my goblins!"

Toby ended up falling off his bike and decided to ditch it as we nearly collided with our two friends. "How did you two get his attention?!"

"We didn't mean to! He just kind of figured me out! I don't know how, but he knows!"

Blinky looked down the street, the Gum-Gum still no where to be seen but his presence could still be heard with every step.

"We must go to Troll Market. That will be where you two will be safest. Come now! AAARRRGGHH, give young Tobias a hand will you?" I watched as the bigger troll grabbed Toby by the back of his shirt and place him on his back.

"Hold tight. We run." I nodded to the two of them and started my way down the canal trail. "Lets go!"

We weren't that far into the trail when we could hear Bular start to close the gap between us.

"Why run Trollhunter?! I will make it quick!" I glanced behind me to see that the giant mass was not far behind. We reached where the canal began.

"AAARRRGGHH, Blinky! Take Toby and start opening the way to Troll Market. I'll hold off Bular."  _I hope._

"Master Jim, no offense. But by Deya's light are you out of your mind!? You are no where near ready!"

"Well, it's either that or we all die! Now go!"

I watched them slide down the canal as I gripped the necklace around me neck. Turning my head back to Bular. To took a deep breath, feeling the colors shift and multiply under my hand and between my fingers. The flashes of red mixed with the light hues of blue, seeming to taunt the piercing white and nullify the the nearly black shade of purple.

"For all that the day light protects, with all of Merlin's magic within me, I will protect and defeat as the sun will let me." I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the crystal. The colors still dancing behind my eye lids.

I opened them to see that Bular was a lot closer then he was before.

_SHIT! Come on!_ _For all that the day light protects, with all of Merlin's magic within me, I will protect and defeat as the sun will let me!_

I screwed my eyes shut, clutching at the crystal necklace as if it was my life line.

_Because it really is right now._

"This is the end for you. Eclipse."

Next thing I knew, I was flying in through the air. I flinched, thinking that my chest should of shattered at the impact but when I opened my eyes I saw that I was dawning the silver florescent armor. The chest piece already glowing a vibrant pink in the crevasses of the silver metal.

I skid across the bottom of the canal on my feet, pulling my sword out of its scaffold before I came to a complete stop. Holding it firmly as Bular's roar seemed to shake the ground around him.

I watched as Bular turned into a frEAKING BALL and rolled down the side of the canal. His aim right at me. I held firm. Planting my feet into the ground until my armor gave away my true emotions. Shining a bright shade of blue.

"Nope." I put my sword in my right hand and held it tight as I started running up and across the side of the wall of the canal. Bular got out of his rolling form and started running normally, obviously faster which ever form he took. He ended up lunging at me with one of his blades. I ended up blocking it was my own to my own surprise.

He sliced his sword at me with a strong under swing of his arm and it set me flying sideways. I landed on my side and slid even further. I got myself up onto one arm with my hearing hazy and my ribs feeling fuzzy.

I could hear that there were voices but I couldn't understand what they said.

I looked over to Bular smirking, at least from what I can tell, at the outcome of one swing.

"Jim! Come on! the way is open!"

I looked over to them and saw the wall break away into the black abyss of the tunnel toward Troll Market. I got up as quickly as I can, grabbing my sword and running toward them.

Bular instantly started going after me.

"Come one Master Jim! You must hurry! It won't stay open for long!" I pushed myself even further. My chest was starting to ache with how the intensity of the speed was much faster than I was used to doing. I could feel my legs want to give out already as I was only about a hundred feet away from them. I looked over my shoulder to see that Bular was a lot closer than he was when started this little race.

_Come on Lake, push it!_

I had about fifty feet left when I decided to push myself further. My legs already feeling like jello. With about thirty feet left, I skid my way into the closing tunnel opening.

Once I heard the slamming of Bular against the closed wall and my heart beat pounding against my chest like a jackhammer into concrete, I fell onto my back.

_I just fucking Indiana Jones-ed that shit._

I dropped my sword to my side.

_Everything felt so fast._

_So fucking fast._

I placed my hand over my heart, gasping like a fish out of water.

_Holy-_

_I need to listen to Coach more._


	12. Cling To Me

_I eyes shot open while water is flooding over me in a bittersweet embrace. It held me down as if it's unshakable invisible hands were made of stone. As if I had cement blocks or something equivalent bound to my feet._

_It was suffocating, to say the least._

_Yet it also felt free._

_I looked above me, seeing the flashing lights that I knew way too well at this point._

_Red._

_Blue._

_White._

_Black._

_Pink._

_And finally purple._

_Then there was a hand that punctured the surface of the water and held itself out to me._

_Why leave the comforts of the water? It was hugging me. Keeping me warm._

_ Yet this hand felt like so much more than that. _

_I tried to head toward it. The weight of the world now seeming to replace whatever was attached to my feet._

_The hand extended itself further, allowing me to see the off orange pigment on its nails. Another appeared beside it. Smaller and a little more calloused than the original._

_So inviting._

_The darkness of the water finally shown it's true self. Trying it's best to squeeze the life out of me with its might._

_There was a third hand now. It being larger than the two before it. A plain silver band on its ring finger._

_Wait._

_I was able to get myself a tiny bit closer. Details in the hands becoming more clear._

_Mom._

_A flash of dark blue went across the surface of the water like a comet._

_Toby._

_There was a vibrating glow of orange that grew as the blue was finished with its lightning-like appearance._

_Claire._

_A rich purple itched it's way across the water as the orange continued to grow._

_Two more hands appeared. Both being made of recognizable patterned stone. One fairly small compared to the larger one that came with it._

_ Blinky. AAARRRGGHH. _

_The colors danced together in such a way that I could just feel their vibrant emotions on my skin. Even though the liquid barriers. I reached my hand as far as I could. Almost touching the original hand that appeared. The rest of the hands going toward mine, trying to help._

_But it wasn't enough._

_The colors faded, leaving darkness to fill the once illuminated liquid skies above me._

_An ink-like black filled in around me. Each hand retreated as the darkness came._

_First those of stone._

_Then the one of the silver ring._

_Then the calloused one left one alone._

_The one of color tried to cling-_

_cling onto it almost as it almost reached me._

_But it too left the inky sea._

I flung myself up, breaking the surface of the water. I tried to calm my breath as my hands clutched the sides of the stone basin that I don't remember ever seeing.

I looked at the water to see it was unlike any that I have ever seen. It looked like it was made of the essence of cherry blossoms of fresh roses.

"Ah, Master Jim. You've awakened from your essential bath." I looked over to my right to Blinky standing with a smile with two arms behind his back. "Before you freak out, it's a healing technique that we trolls have mastered over the years. One of the few. We were unsure how the other two would react on you since you are of the human race so we did the safest option. It's water but mixed with concentrated minerals including tiny pieces from the heartstone."

He walked closer to me, pulling folded clothes from behind his back and placed them on the ground beside me.

"AAARRRGGHH and I helped Tobias take you home after we knew you were safe and since you fainted from the physical exhaustion you put your body through with your encounter with Bular. That way your mother wouldn't worry about you."

I was silent but he seemed to know that I understood. He gave me a little bit of time before he continued.

"But we helped him at nightfall, knowing that your mother was out for work at the time, bring you here. So that we could help heal your pains." He came close and lifted my right arm.

_Why the?_

"And it seems to have worked! You're not flinching! That nasty yellow and blue color from your stomach is gone as well. You landed on your side rather painfully, bringing pain to your arm, and what we could tell, your ribs too. Thank Deya's Grace that this worked for you, Master Jim. You would be in a world of hurt right now if it hadn't."

He walked back to where he appeared from rather slowly.

"You can exit the water now and go home if you wish young Eclipse. You have done enough for now. Get some rest. Get ready for your school studies you'll have to deal with tomorrow. But if anything happens, please don't think of yourself as a burden. Come here in my private study and AAARRRGGHH and I will help you personally."

He reached the archway and placed his hand on the dirt littered stone wall and took his leave.

_Did I blackout after what happened? Did I really push myself that bad?_

I pulled myself out of the water and swung my legs over the side of the rock tub. I noticed I was in nothing but my boxers and the crystal necklace.

_At least I still have what's left of my pride._

I looked around the room, noticing there was a makeshift mirror not far from where I stood. I walked over to it and took a good look at myself. My reflection wasn't the greatest but Blinky was right. That essential water stuff seemed to cure me of all my physical ailments. My bruises on my stomach from my first little encounter with Steve were gone. The little cuts and scrapes I had from our actual fight had no trace of their being on my skin.

_Wait a second._

Last year, I had a huge accident with my bike and a guy on a Vespa. One of the reasons why my mom doesn't like the idea of them actually. A guy slammed right into me. Made me shoot across the street and skid to a stop on my elbow. I had to get stitches and it left a hefty scar where my elbow was basically shredded open.

I lifted up my left arm. The one that had the scar.

_How the hell? It's gone._

I looked at it in disbelief. There was nothing. No sensitive skin or difference of appearance.

Absolutely nothing.

_They told me that would never go away! That it was a permanent marking! What the hell?!_

I ran over to the pile of clothes that Blinky left and searched for my phone. When I ended up finding it, I instantly called Toby.

"Tobes!"

"Whoa there tiger, shouldn't you be asleep? I told Blink to send you home right after you got out of that heartstone stuff."

"He did, but Tobes! That bath! The heartstone water! I took away all my bruises and scars! Even that one from last year!"

"What?!"

"I know right?" I tucked my phone in between my ear and my shoulder as I started putting on my pants. "This stuff is as if the Holy Grail was a bathtub!"

I could hear him chuckle on the other side of the line. "But what if those that  _know_ you have a scar see that it's no longer there? Almost everyone saw you with that weird ass bandage cast thing."

_Shit. You right._

"Fuck! I didn't realize that!"

_Don't freak out, Lake. Just hide it. No big deal. Not like you haven't been without a sweatshirt or a long sleeve shirt for a long time. No big deal at all._

"Like with PE, how are going to change without questions?"

_Alright, freak out._

"Wrappings? Maybe? Oh, that would be stupid! Bandages? Say that it opened? But then someone would tell coach and then he would send me to the office and then my mom will get a call and if there's nothing then that would ruin the whole pla-"

"Hold up there bud. You're rambling. You only ever do that when you know who is around."

"Not the time Tobes. This is serious!"

I dragged my fingers through my hair and sat on the side of the makeshift tub.

"Dude, just use those weird brown bandage wrappings with the Velcro stuff. People will expect you to not be in the best shape after Friday anyway."

I sighed knowing that he was completely right.

_This is why Tobes and I are great friends. He knows how to pull me out of the clouds and hold me down as I know how to get him to actually try to live._

_Just like when we first found the canal trail when we were younger._

_He hated it whenever we used that thing._

_Still does a little bit._

"Hello? Space Cadet Lake? You still on Earth?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Thanks, Tobes. You're right. I'll get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Totally man. Let's leave early though. Make sure we have time just in case if there are side effects of the heartstone bath thingy."

I chuckled at his antics.

_Always knowing how to make a terrible idea seem less threatening._

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Get some sleep, Jimbo. You deserve it."

I hung up and put my phone in my front pocket. I grabbed my plan t-shirt off the ground and slipped it over my head. My sweatshirt seemed to not be in the pile.

_Huh, weird. At least I have a few others._

I started my way out of the book littered library of sorts, grabbing my shoes that seemed to have been thrown into the corner as I left. I was still rather wet. My hair is damp and my clothes clinging to my frame but it was cooling.

As I exited the underground and went to the surface, the cool air mixing with the wetness of my skin made it seem as if it itself was a healing agent.

Taking away all my stress and replacing it with utter bliss.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling nothing but the rays of the sun on my back.

I pulled myself up from the position of my stomach and put myself on my elbows. The sun shining through my window like a loving friend. It's rays like a warm hug on my bare back. I pushed myself into a sitting position with a smile dancing on my face.

_Already going to be better than the last week._

I happily jumped to my feet and went through my usual morning routine. Yet once I found myself at the fridge, I noticed a little yellow sticky note on the door.

_ Had a very early morning shift, so I already made myself breakfast and lunch. Don't overwork yourself. I'll be home for dinner. _

_ Love you dearly, _

_ Mom _

I smiled at the little note.

_A normal dinner? With what has happened over the last few days? For sure!_

I made myself my lunch and some toast to have on my way out to the garage and before I knew it I was with Tobes on my way to school.

_Yep, already a great day._

* * *

Once at school, Tobes and I departed since he had to go talk to Coach Lawrence about his almost failing gym grade. So I put on some headphones and went to my locker like I normally do.

The walkway was nearly bare of life so I didn't have to worry about another Steve conflict from the looks of it. I opened my locker with ease as a very relaxed guitar filled my ears and lulled my brain.

_Hoy desperté con ganas de besarte_

_tengo una sed de acariciarte_

_Man, this song is so calming._

I closed my eyes as I shut my locker. I ended up leaning against it with my one leg crossed over the other. I put my right hand in my jeans and pressed the back of my head against the lockers.

_Enredarme a ti y no soltarte_

_eres tan embriagante_

_How did I even find this? Oh yeah. During that stupid Spanish 1 valentines project when we had to write a love song or poem and I was looking for references._

I opened my eyes to see across the way Claire was at her friend Shannon's locker.

_ Eres tú _

_And now I remember why I kept it._

I watched with a smile as she laughed to whatever the shorter girl said. She held her books closer to her chest as she tucked a piece of her hair back with a beaming smile.

_Okay, Lake. Kind of a stalker at the moment._

I laughed at myself as I removed myself from the lockers and started heading toward my first period. The song still playing low as I took my time. Once I got close, it was much further in the music now though with it neared the end.

_We have different plans_

_But you're always on my mind_

_Since my veins so subtly_

_Enjoy loving you so much_

_It's you, it's you_

It's you.

* * *

I was humming to myself as I walked into history later in the day. What was minutes felt like seconds as the class basically flew past me.

_Today has seemed to be rather quick. No conflicts or anything._

_Weird._

That was, until Mr. S handed out the museum form slips.

"Bring this back to me no later than Wednesday! If not you are not allowed to go on this trip on Friday."

_I thought he said on Thursday that the trip would be in two weeks? Did I have selective hearing? Did something happen for it to move up?_

He was handing the small little pink papers out from the right of class to the left. Handing each one out personally to each student. "Don't forget that this will count as a grade so no skipping, even if you don't have permission. If no adult permission, you will stay here with Coach Lawrence going over a documentary of our next unit. The Greco-Persian War. So either be bored by yourselves,"

He had finally reached to me and gave me my slip.

"Or be bored with the rest of us."

There was a little sticky note attached to the slip.

_ I have noticed that your attention has been lacking in my class. If need be you can always talk to me. My office is always open to my students. I find true potential in you, Mr. Lake. If the world is seemingly on your shoulders, do not hesitate to share the weight young Atlas. _

_ Stickler _

_Huh, I guess it's obvious how stressed I've been. Doesn't help that not long ago I was day dreaming in this hour._

_I wouldn't blame him to think I'm going through something._

_Well, technically I am. But that's beside the point._

I took the note off and pocketed it without a second thought as the bell rang.

_Who knows? Maybe some teacher-student advice from someone of the same species might do me some help in the future._

_Possibly._


	13. Empty

The next day was rather uneventful.

The only trolls I saw were Blinky and AAARRRGGHH during training. I got my mom to sign that stupid slip from Mr. Stickler.

But everything was chill.

_Until now that is._

_Especially since I'm back within the watery depths once more._

_There's this darkness that surrounds me, yet this time it's not suffocating me as it did originally._

_But it makes me feel so, lonely._

_There's this feeling of just complete melancholy that has filled me that has been slowly been developing into just complete inner desperate darkness. Everything that I have ever thought of myself is filling my head._

_Being a disappointment._

_Not being able to do my job._

_Letting people down._

_Am I a decent person?_

_Do I regret what I've done so far?_

_Am I an asshole?_

_I could feel heat burn behind my screwed shut eyes. They felt scratchy after just a few seconds. I placed my hands on top of my eyes and fell slowly to my knees due to the water pulling me gently._

_Am I made from a broken mold?_

_Am I too cold?_

_I've pushed people away already._

_I'm a liar._

_I'm weak for not telling the truth._

_But I have my reasons, don't I?_

_Why won't they stop?! I don't want to listen to you anymore! I screamed into the darkness with the water silencing me with airy bubbles. Now I understand that stupid line, about the unpacking my heart like a harlot or whatever he said. I feel terrible._

_I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE!_

_I opened my eyes to see a flash of blue within the water. I swam slowly toward it and squinted at it. There was a black figure dancing across the shimmering light. Out of nowhere, it pulled out a sword silhouette into it's the right hand. It crouched down slightly and held its sword high above itself._

_ Fuck. That's me. _

_He grew double in size as he seemed to get closer as my actual self stayed still._

_Yet within an instant, he slashed toward my direction and my eyes shot wide at my own reflection._

* * *

I shot up like a rocket, breaking the surface of the water with my breath being wild. I tried to calm myself down slowly once realizing I wasn't in Troll Market but within my own bathroom. I leaned my head against the back side of my tub while placing my hand on my chest. I wanted to listen to anything that wasn't my jackhammer heart, so I listened closely to my surroundings.

_Well, no wonder this healing sequence was so depressing. Who put this music on?_

I pulled myself out of the tub after noticing that I was placed in the tub with my training sweat pants on but no shirt to be found. I sat on the rim, my pants clinging to my skin with the water from my whole being drip off me and onto the floor.

_ If teardrops could be bottled  
_ _ There'd be swimming pools filled by models _

I pulled my fingers through my hair as I try to remember why I was placed within the healing agent once more. I heard small hums come from the hallway as it came to reach where I have frozen within my thoughts. It was off key, but it was passionate at least.

_There is only one person that will be listening to Billie Eilish with this must happiness behind closed doors._

_"_ Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before! I don't wanna be you anym~ AAAHH!" The door to the bathroom basically burst open to see who I actually expected to appear.

Toby was holding a set of fresh clothes and towel as he came in singing in his own terrible but emotion-filled way.

"Oh! You weren't supposed to be out yet. At least that's what Blinky said." He placed the stuff on the sink counter with a smile. "He said you should be in there for a few more hours. To be honest you're lucky your mom was asked to work overtime today."

"Tobes, what happened?" He gave me a confused look and then instantly went to an "O" expression.

"Oh yeah! Blinky did say you took a small blow to the head and that the water might have fixed the damage but not the side effects." Now it was my turn to be confused. "We were in Troll Market and we had a gnome situation. Everything's okay though! For now, that is. Finding out they're noted for coming back really quick."

"But, since you might have forgot since the whole frying pan to the head thing, you were challenged by Draal. You accepted. Your fight with him is next Friday. After your rehearsal."

"I was challenged by Draal?! The son of the last beloved Trol- Wait. Frying pan? To the head?"

"Let's just say the gnomes got upset that the armor protected you. So they went for the one part, not under metal."

I chuckled as the little scene of little creatures trying to steal from some of the trolls within the market. Then it went black as a couple of them tried to eat through the shins of my armor.

I shook my head lightly with a slight smile. "Now I kinda remember. The gnome part that is." I heard a small laugh come from Toby.

"So you're not afraid of the whole Draal part?"

"No, I'm still fucking terrified."

He busted out laughing at the tone of my reaction. It was obvious I was deadpan scared. "Dude, you'll do fine. Blinky wants you to train some more though. After a good nights rest. After your armor came off the gnomes scratched you up real bad. So you might be sore when you get up in the morning." He leaned on the door frame and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"But I gotta go home. I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Don't forget that slip for Mr. S." With that Toby was gone.

I waited until I hear the click of the front door before I looked forward to the mirror hanging on the wall.

I chuckled lightly at my subtle change of features in my upper body.

_The training has been paying off._

But then my attitude changed instantly.

_What was that, dream I guess, about?_

_Why was it so dark?_

_Why did both of them make me feel so empty afterward?_

I listened to the lowly played music again as the singer got to the end of the song.

_ I don't wanna be you anymore~ _

_But I wanna be me._

I looked back up at the mirror with a smile.

_Even with this 'title'. I'm proud to have done what I have done so far._

I got up from the side of the tub and walked over to the sink. Giving myself a smile as I leaned forward.

_Straight damn proud._


	14. Most Majestic Of Hues

"Good evening children. Today we are going through the museum to venture throughout the Renaissance era as a group through our new exhibit. The painting reservoir that we have acquired."

_I can feel the intense boredom on my face._

My jaw saw elongated due to it being open and slanted. My shoulders are hunched and my eyes were fighting stayed open. I closed my mouth after I heard the rest of my class grown.

"How about we just let them go adventure on their own, Ms. Nomura." I could just feel the energy re-surge through the rest of my classmates.

_Hell yeah, Mr. Stickler. Getting us actually excited about stuff like always._

I smiled as I saw some people seemed actually stoked about the idea of going through the museum ourselves. Some seemed basically just the same with the same amount of boredom.

"I can agree with that. Only if they don't damage the artifacts."

Almost all of us ran into the museum almost instantly.

I was strolling through the art part of the museum without a second thought with Tobes following me silently. I would stop here and there and stare at some of the pieces with a look of amazement.

And Tobes a look of confusion.

"I don't understand some of these. Like why is a bunch of splattered colors so  _marvelously mysterious_  and so  _cultured_." He acted like he was holding a cane and was adjusting a tie that wasn't there. I chucked at his jokes.

"Because people enjoy what they don't understand," I said with a smile as we approached the end of the hall. "Probably." When we reached the end there was a giant curtain like separation. There was a sign that was taped on the part of the curtain that kept the two together.

"Like that?" He walked up to it and read it aloud. "New attraction coming soon? I wonder what." I shrugged as we turned a corner and headed up some stairs. "But what is it about you and those portrait paintings?" He chuckled and pushed my shoulder lightly.

"I like their idea of beauty."

"Speaking of the idea of beauties." He pointed in a single direction. I looked over where he pointed and saw that Claire staring at a dress within a set of glass.

Instantly I felt like my tongue was replaced with cotton and my mouth went dry.

When we got closer I saw that Steve was leaning against the dress's glass confinement. He had a smug look on his face as he saw us approach. His smirk went in deeper as he began to speak.

"Oh, Claire. Miss Janeth was talking to me about possibly being an understudy for the play since our little  _Romeo_  has missed his last three practices. I just wanted to let you know that I might accept the offer and I believe this might help me find a different part of me. Also, I'm sorry for what happened with the whole of me pushing you thing when it came to between me and Lake."

_I hope they never fix that whistle in is speech. That way he has a permanent reminder that he's an ass._

_Wait. Possible understudy?_

_I missed THREE REHEARSALS?!_

_How long has it been since I actually went to practice?_

_Oh yeah. Last Thursday or so. T_ _oday is Friday._

_WAIT TODAY IS FRIDAY!_

My skin felt like it was burning under my jacket. The crystal feeling like it was creating its own little cavern in my chest with its fire like touch.

"I'll take that seriously when Miss Janeth tells me anything." She gave him a single glance and then went back to the dress.

I looked over at Toby with a terrified took. "Dude today's Friday." I whispered over to him. "Don't I have to deal with Draal today?" He shook his head frantically.

"Next Friday man. Next Friday. Didn't I tell you that."

"No!" I whisper yelled at him as I leaned over the railing. My heart felt like it was going to pop like a balloon in my chest. "I just had a minor anxiety attack over that."

"And that?" He pointed back over to Claire and Steve with Steve trying hard to get her attention. "Why don't you just go talk to her? Use those words of yours and go woo her or something."

"It's not that easy. Especially since I haven't even  _realized_  that I've been a jerk and skipping the one thing she's truly passionate about." I slumped forward and crossed my arms on top of the railing. I leaned a little bit more forward as I crossed my legs behind me. Before I could even think twice though, Toby was already walking his way toward Steven and Claire. "Tobes, what are you doing?!" I whisper yelled at him and he brushed me off with a smirk.

"Yo Steve." He walked closer to the taller blonde with a smile. "Have you seen the Neanderthal exhibit? I heard some are topless." He whispered lowly enough that it seemed Claire didn't notice but just enough for me to hear as well.

Steve seemed to contemplate it for a moment and then walked in my direction. "Nice." He drawled out the 'i' as he walked by me. He about passed till he pulled me away from the railing and pushed me against the wall opposite to it with a loud thud. "Hey there Lake. You broke my tooth you know." His whistle was very prominent in as he spoke. "You ruined my charm, so I'm gonna ruin your life. First, with that stupid play. Then, with the girl of your dreams." I pushed myself off the wall just to shoved right back into it with a rough hand to my collarbone. I screwed my eyes shut as his laugh echoed lightly through the little hall. My chest started to severely ache as the crystal caused my skin to feel like it was melting with its touch.

_Why go after me? He ruins the days of so many people but he has nothing to pay for it. So why make me pay for something that I never meant to cause?_

I dropped to the floor and bent my knees so that my legs weren't a hazard to anyone passing by. I just wanted to disappear at this point. Just be part of the wall. Toby's try for me to make an advancement with Claire long forgotten now as I placed my elbows on the top of my knees.

_Just sit here and forget everything else for a minute, Jim. You have a lot going on. Girls can wait for another day._

There was the sound of a light slide of clothes against the wall and a small thud beside me. Then there was a feeling of a hand on my elbow. "Tobes, I'm not in the mood right now man."

"Well for starters if you opened your eyes, Romeo, you would understand that I'm nowhere near Toby."

_Shit._

I could feel the intense change of color against my chest before I even opened my eyes which gave away who it was. But it was so much calmer than it was just moments before. I opened my eyes to see brightly colored nails that contrasted with the blue of my jacket easily. I turned my head to see that Claire was sitting beside with a smile. Her legs out before her and crossed respectively. "I'm so sorry usuall-" "Jim, it's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I kinda figured you might have thought I was someone else anyway."

She retracted her hand from my elbow and clasped her hands together in her lap. "I heard a thud come from over here and I saw that Steve had you up against the wall. I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you. I'm sorry though. I know I should of ste-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I rather have you check up on me instead of getting caught in the middle." She looked back at me and slowly had a smile etch into her face. "You don't deserve that Claire." She tucked a hair behind her ear as she almost always does as I felt a warmth spread within my chest. I looked back over to the dress that she was staring at earlier.

"I saw that you were entranced by that dress. If only we could get costumes like that for the showcase right?" She laughed lightly at my change of direction with the conversation. "Yeah. But with how the funding is going for the department, I'll be doing the balcony scene in a bathrobe." We both almost busted out with laughter at the idea.

"You could make that work though. You're really passionate about everything with this play."

"Thanks. If only my parents thought the same. What's their first idea when it comes to one bad test grade? Drop the play."

"What?! My mom would die for me to have something that I'm so invested in."

I got a bit more relaxed as we spoke. My one leg sliding from its original position to laying parallel to the ground but my right on still rested on my right knee. Claire seemed to as well since she had her legs now bent beside her and was moving her hands more as we talked.

"Well, then Mr. Lake. What are you passionate about?" She giggled at herself after she tried to be as serious as possible. "Well Ms. Nuñez, I'm passionate about writing." She gave me a somewhat shocked look after I spoke.

"Really now?"

I laughed at her reaction. "Really. My mom made it a huge thing when I was younger. She was huge on 'positive expression of emotions' and things like that." She gave me a confused look. "I heard some parents do that a lot, but why did your mom decide to specifically? It's just weird seeing how you are." I turned my head and looked toward the ground and started rubbing my hand on my knee nervously.

"Well. I was kinda put through the mill as a kid. My dad kind of just, left when I was really young."

"I am so sorr-"

"Claire it's fine!" I flashed her a smile so she could tell it didn't really bother me. "It's been a long time since then. Almost eleven years." She placed a hand on my left forearm.

"Doesn't mean you deserved to go through it." She gave me such a serious look. Her eyes were full of concern and care in such a way that just felt so genuine that it made my mouth become a desert within seconds. Within seconds my tongue felt like it wrapped itself into knots as time inched by slowly.

"You don't deserve that, Jim."

We stayed like that for a moment. Just looking at each over with her hand gently wrapped around my wrist with her thumb rubbing absentminded circles into the sleeve of my jacket. The crystal seemed to sooth the once aching skin and replaced all that hurt just minutes prior with such a calming sense. I knew that if I pulled it out right now that it would be the most majestic of purples that I could ever lay my eyes on. But I still leave me with one simple question.

_How does she have this much of an effect on me?_

"JIM!" We both turned our heads immediately toward the sound of my name being called. "Jim! Ther-" He stopped once he realized who was beside me. "Oh, hi Claire! Sorry for interrupting." Claire smiled and let go of my arm before getting up to her feet. "Oh, it's fine. I'll talk to you at rehearsal, Jim." She waved and left us be without another word.

"What's up Tobes? You seemed like you saw a ghost."

"Well. Green is the right color."

"What?"

_The fuck is that suppose to mean?_


	15. Come Along Romeo

"Goblins?" I poked my sword at the green sticky substance that was comparable to slime. "Aren't those just petty thieves of the supernatural? Noted for being little shits like, always?"

Blinky crossed his arms before him with a nod. "Indeed, Master Jim. But when there is one of them there is many of them."

"Blame it on Dungeons and Dragons that we understand something for once. But if they're just thieves, then what do you think they were after?" Toby squatted down and looked at the substance closely as I lift my sword out of it.

"It could be many things. It could be something really small like that of just a personal belonging of a changeling or something along those lines, or it could be something very drastic. They are noted for working alongside the Janus Order so it could be something they are telling them to find."

"Janus Order? What's that?" I cleaned the essence of the goblin off the tip of my blade before placing it back in its scaffold. My armor was shining pure white as can be as we spoke, showing my seriousness about the matter at hand.

"It seems you understand the severity that the name might bring, and it does." He had us follow him back to the forest so that no one could see me shining like a glowstick in the middle of the street. "The Janus Order is a group of changelings that believe that freeing Gunmar is the only way of restoring what they believe is 'balance' to this world. They are his spies within this world and will stop at nothing to free their 'master'." He used air quotes respectively.

"Okay, maybe I should have started with this question, what in the firey gates of hell is a changeling?"

"A changeling is a being that takes the form of a child and is raised within the human world but is actually that of troll decent. Most trolls call them 'impures' due to their ties to the human world but they are trollish all the same."

I gave him a confused look. "So it's like one of those myths where they take children and replace them with something else?"

"Actually, that's exactly what they do. They take the children that are chosen to be familiars and take them to the Darklands. There they are kept and as long as the child is there, the changeling can switch between forms."

I slumped against a tree and slid to the ground. "This some fairy shit."

"No, 'fairy shit' is when actually fairies are involved, Master Jim." I facepalmed as he used air quotes again.

_Why did I teach him that?_

"Now, the sun shall be rising soon. I would just keep an eye out for any suspicious activity while in daylight. Goblins are one of the only few foolish creatures that think traveling about during the sun's hours is feasible. AAARRRGGHH and I will keep an eye and ear out for any information that could help us on their sudden appearance." I nodded to his remarks before the armor decided to take its leave and retract back to the necklace.

"Alright. Happy hunting. Bye guys."

* * *

Within the next few hours, we were back at the school. My brain all on its own decided that the three hours of sleep I've managed to receive was no longer good enough for me to not stay awake in class. I was fighting my eyes to stay open within history as Mr. Strickler droned about our visit to the museum and the importance of it.

_I swear to god this necklace will be the death of me._

I placed a hand over my eyes and rubbed there as I faked writing notes down in my notebook.

_But at least I'm good at faking it until I make it. One of my few talents that matter in the school building._

That was when the bell had rung. "Alright students, don't forget that our chapter test will be approaching you soon so fresh up on some of the Greek Mythology Unit from a few weeks ago and the new unit that we have started recently on their war tactics." To me it didn't matter if there was a test or not, I just wanted out. Wanted to go to rehearsal and then a couple of hours at training all while praying that I will get home at a decent hour.

We poured out of the class like a herd of sheep. I was in my own little head until I felt a nudge hit me in my elbow. "Dude, you good?" I groaned absent mindedly which caused Toby to laugh lightly. "Yeah me too. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary? You know, with the g-o-b-l-i-n-s." I rolled my eyes as we approached the outside part of the school.

"All because you're spelling it out doesn't mean no one will be stupid enough to not put it together." I chuckled as I opened the door for us.

"HEY! I'm trying here! To be honest, this will probably be the most interesting part of this adventure of ours! Way more than those pointed hat jerks." I laughed once more as his voice lowered when talking about the gnome incident.

"I still can't remember anything from that." "GOOD!"

Before we knew it we reached my locker which I opened with ease.

Just to have it shut on me.

My face dropped as I turned my head to see Steve standing there with one of his little lackeys. Seamus? I think? I have no idea, to be honest. His face just seemed familiar.

"What do you want Palchuk?"

"Just wanted to state that you shouldn't even bother showing up to rehearsal after school today. Or at all for that matter." He laughed as he could see the annoyed look on my face.

"I'm not going to drop the play that easy. I'm still going to show up. You might be my possible understudy but you're still not the actual actor."

"I might just be that if you keep putting down Miss. Janeth the way you are. Oh, did I only say Miss. Janeth? I meant Claire as well." I turned completely to face him.

"Leave her out of this."

He grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against my own locker with ease. "Oh, she's already apart of this." His whistle was still very prominent every time he pronounced a single 'th'. "I told you Lake," He held me up against the locker so that I was eye to eye with him. "I'm going to ruin your life. Starting with your little dream girl." He dropped me and I luckily landed on my feet.

He walked away with a smile and a laugh like a jackal as him and Seamus left the scene.

"Ass." Was all I heard Toby said I fixed my sweatshirt and adjusted the crystal's chain underneath. "I know." I reopened my locker and replaced my things and grabbed my bag. "If we can dash out of PE fast enough I could get to practice with ease."

"Aw man! I forgot what week it was!"

* * *

I arrived at rehearsal actually quiet early since it was just a few of us around the makeshift stage. The cast count right now consisted of me, Eli, Claire and a couple of other kids that I knew the faces of but couldn't place names with. Not even Miss. Janeth had arrived yet.

"Hey, you're actually here Jim!" Eli gave me a very energetic greeting as I walked up to the stage which covered a third of the gym. "Yup. Sorry about not being here the last few rehearsals. I had a few, things, going on."

"It's alright! I think everyone here can understand."

"Everyone here, possibly. Not the same for Miss. Janeth from what I heard." He gave me a sad look.

"Yeah. I overheard Steve talking to her about the understudy stuff. Hopefully, that won't be the case." He placed his hands in his pockets and had the tip of his foot twist back and forth as if it was playing with something under it.

"I'll try to make it so it won't. Don't need the guy giving you any more shit." I jumped up the side and landed on my feet. I walked up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. I looked over to where Claire was. She was sitting on the side of the stage with a script in hand and a feeling of shame fell over me.

_She hasn't actually acknowledged me._

"Hey Eli, can you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Well yeah! You helped me with Steve, I'll help you!" I smiled at him.

"It was no big deal man. We're cool right?" I presented my fist to him as I gripped the strap of my bag. He looked at it with a slightly confused look until it dawned on him.

"Cool?"

"Yeah. Like, we're friends. Aren't we?" He gave me the biggest smile that I ever saw come from the kid and knocked his fist lightly with mine. "Yeah! Friends! What's the favor?" I looked back over to see Claire was flipping to the next page while muttering to herself.

I began to whisper to him. "Can you take my bag backstage?" I grabbed out my script from it before I handed it over to him. "I wanted to check in with Claire. I was kinda fearful that she would be upset with me since I haven't been here very much." He nodded with an affirmative look.

"You've got it, Jim!" He grabbed my bag strap with a smile and then whispered. "Good luck. It would suck if there was bad tension between our Romeo and Juliet." I thanked him before he vanished backstage. I took a deep breath and started over my way to Claire with my script in a death grip in my hand.

I felt the crystal under my shirt change in temperature once more. It was calm and cool moments prior but now it was warming slightly. I took it out from under my shirt as I got closer, seeing its subtle change from it's normal pink to light purple.

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day.  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear.  
Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate tree.  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

_Wait, I remember this one._

I cut her off before she just skipped my line.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east.  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain-tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

She whipped her head to look at me and noticed I didn't even have my script open. She looked me dead on as she gave me a mischievous look.

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words  
Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.  
Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

 _Oh, a test I see?_ I gave her a smile in return.

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike." She smiled at me widely after that. "All because I haven't been here doesn't mean I don't care." I took a seat right beside her as she flipped to the ending act of the play.

"I suppose not. Doesn't it make it seem any less careless though." The smile she gave me kind of faded as she spoke until her attention was caught by my chest.

_Oh yeah, the crystal._

I looked down and saw that it turned a misty grey.

"Have you been keeping track of the colors?" I nodded absentmindedly. She reached out and lifted it off my chest gently. "What's this one mean?" I shrugged to her as I looked away.

"I only saw it this once. But I'm pretty sure I know what it is due to how I'm feeling now." "And which is that?"

"Shame."

She was quiet. I panicked and looked back to her to see that she gave me a sadden look that replaced that one of disappointment from earlier. "Jim, I-." Before she could finish her sentence the doors of the gym slammed open and a silhouette stood proudly in their wake. We both looked over at the figure as it approached. Once it reached under the lights I instantly frowned.

_Fucking seriously._

Steve stood there proudly and I felt a small tug against my neck. I looked back to Claire to see that she was rubbing the crystal gently with her thumb without even looking at it.

_As if she was trying to comfort me._

I glanced down to see that the crystal was now swirling with a royal shade of purple and then looked back at Steve.

"Evening!" He acted as if everyone should be shocked that he was even here but almost everyone had an idea. He started to head his way around backstage as I felt the crystal drop back against my chest. I looked back to Claire to see she had a small smile toward me.

"Have you figured out what purple means?" I chuckled lightly at her attempt to turn the conversation back.

_I guess she understands that I never meant to disappoint her. She seems to feel bad for it too._

_And Toby always questioned why I liked her._

"I haven't yet. It only shows up during certain situations though."  _I'm not completely lying._

"Has there been some that you know for sure?" I went on to explain the few colors that I did understand. How white meant serious and red meant passionate. With how blue meant nervous and black meant hate but now I think there's a few other mixed with that. I tucked it back into my shirt as I continued through.

_Don't need Steve making jokes about me talking about color meanings while wearing a crystal that shined like a glowstick in a rave._ _He already has enough ammo on me already._

She gave me a smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. She can read me so easily that I don't doubt she could tell why I hid it away. "You have nothing to worry about. If he gives you any trouble, I'll give him hell." She pushed herself up from her position as Miss. Janeth walked in.

"Come on Romeo, you got a lot to prove to make it seem that Steve's not needed." She gave me a smile over her shoulder as she walked away.

I smiled as she walked to go backstage.

_Again, and Toby always questioned why I like her._


	16. Something To Prove

My feet pounded against the grass as I dove under tree branches and leaped over logs. Almost losing my balance at the top of my foot slammed into the side of one and could have made me land on my face.

I looked behind me and saw the mass of multiple little bodies chasing me through the forest. I looked back forward, trying to see if there was anything I could do to relieve myself of my little green issue. I frantically looked toward the tree branches. I then found that there was a branch low enough for me to jump and grab so I did just so. I swung my feet forward and was able to get onto the vantage point. I climbed up a little higher and watched my armor store away and the necklace fall against my neck.

I looked down and watched the little gremlins look around for a few moments and decide that I was a waste of their time to try to find. I let out the breath that I didn't even know that I was holding and leaned against the bark of the tree.

"These goblins are going to give us a run for our money." I jumped down from the tree and started walking my way back from where I came.

_A nice little walk through the forest will calm my nerves._

_Or get me murdered._

_Either way. But I'm the Trollhunter. A lot of people want to murder me from the sounds of it._

_Well, technically I'm the Eclipse but that doesn't change the story much. But today is the day I have to fight Draal. Blinky was able to push it back a little further and further back due to how he explained that I had more important things as the Eclipse to deal with than a fight to prove superiority._

_Draal did not take that well._

_He wanted to slaughter me. He wanted to prove that I was merely a more fragile version of their version of mortality. That he should be the rightful wielder of the amulet._

_To be honest, I can't blame him._

_He's spent decades trying to prove that he was deserving of the honor and he felt like he was destined to be the next chosen one. He felt like it was his right but also at the same time that he worked hard enough that he deserved it. He wanted to honor it. Make his father proud. Everything every normal kid wants to do._

_Besides the whole, giant troll thing, you know?_

I entered my house by the open window I left like I normally do and instantly sat at my desk. I pulled out a couple of pieces of paper and some envelopes and started writing. I didn't really realize what I was doing until it was a little too late.

_Dear, whoever I decide this one goes to later,_

_I've always felt as if I had these shadows that lurked around me in the middle of the night and recently they basically personified themselves into existence._

_... Nope._

I crumpled up the paper with a groan and tossed it into the wastebasket under the desk. The word nope just repeating through my brain.

I grabbed out another and started scribbling more words.

_There have been these feelings that swell within my chest, yet I bury them thinking they're better in a casket than on display. I have never been one to be good with explaining myself, but I want to try. So much. I want to put my heart on my sleeve and relieve myself from all the monsters that I fight._

Both literary and figuratively.

_I just wanted to say that a lot of those feelings stem from you. So many of them scare me so endlessly with just the mere thought of you being presented before what I fear._

_You don't deserve to deal with a battle warn Romeo. Just like I don't deserve someone so passionate about how all that she does. I don't deserve you as a Juliet._

_It's all more like a tattered Beauty and The Beast with me being a beast with none of the inhuman presentations_ I continued to write until I felt my sleep time alarm vibrate in my pocket. I shut it off and put it on its charger as I looked over to the envelopes I filled. There weren't many but there was a few.

One for Toby. One for Mom. One for Claire. One for Blinky and AAARRRGGHH. Basically one for every person I cared about or were involved with all that has been in my life. Just little notes. Little goodbyes if you will. Just in case.

_Just in case._

I sighed and stripped myself from my sweaty clothes and prepared myself for bed. I looked over at the alarm clock before I drifted to nothingness and realized that it was already one in the morning.

_Five hours of sleep._

_Better than last week._

* * *

The school day was almost as exhausting as my night patrol was. Which makes it a whole new record.

I yawned into my right hand as I sat against the backstage walls. My left leg was bent so that it met my left elbow with ease as the other was sprawled out before me. My script was in my left hand that was barely within my grasp.

I closed my eyes and let the back of my head gently tap against the wall.

_All of this is going to be the death of me. I still need to accept Draal challenge today. I have to fight a creature that could easily destroy me. All while I'm stupidly tired and barely awake as it is._

_Just fucking magical._

"I guess you didn't get much shut-eye, huh?" I didn't even have to open my eyes to understand whose voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yeah. Juggling my preparation for my oral presentation for Spanish, Algebra that I don't even understand, and working on memorizing my lines caused me to go to bed a little later than I'm used to."

"¿Qué puede ser tan difícil para el español? Pensé que eras el señor Bilingüe." I smiled and opened my eyes to be welcomed by as smiling Claire now sitting beside my right leg.

"Spanish can be difficult. Learning it by social interactions, sure. It's easy. But when you have Señor Uhl who thinks throwing you into a storytelling process in which he belittles and fails you for the tiniest of mistakes, yeah no." She gave me a small laugh in return. She moved that she was now sitting beside me. Mimicking the way we sat against the wall of the museum. She had her script in hand, recognizably her's due to its array of highlights and penciled in markings.

"Well if you need any help with all of it, I'll be more than willing to help. I took honors Algebra last year to that should be a pedazo de pastel."

"I don't see how you think it's a piece of cake but I will take whatever help I can get. But also, why help me? Haven't I been a jerk with missing so many practices and everything?" She gave me a small shrug as she flipped through her script to act one scene three.

"Well, you're here not aren't you?" She tucked in a stray hair behind her ear as she brought her legs into her chest to set her script against her thighs. A small smile playing at her lips. "Also, I rather keep the Romeo that I got other than the one that wants his spot."

I was going to say something else before Miss. Janeth came in with her clipboard in hand. She seemed to have been heading toward those on the other side but stopped when she saw Claire and me.

"Ah! My Romeo and Juliet rehearsing lines I see. I'm so glad I was able to cast you two! Such lovely of a pair. Keep it up, you two! And keep coming to rehearsals like you are Mr. Lake and we will have solid performances for this after all!" I felt a heat flood my face as she walked away. Both of us were silent until Claire ended up laughing incredibly at the interaction. Which caused me to follow suit.

"I can't take her seriously at times."

"Hey, if I keep this up, do you think she wouldn't mind a late assignment or two?" I felt Claire shove my arm playfully before she got up. "Not a chance." She stretched her arms above her hand and let them down with a happy sigh. She flashed me a smile before she decided to speak. "Well, I'll see you on stage." She gave me a small wave and then left me to myself. Her script in hand.

After she was completely out of view, I grabbed out the crystal from under my shirt to see it's vibrancy. It had the magnificent shade of purple that seemed to dance around its edges. Yet there was something unique to today's form of it. I looked closely at it to see little waves of red swirling it's way around the gaps between the seas of purple.

_Both of the two only meant one thing._

"Fuck."

* * *

Later that night, I walked through the arches that lead to the Hero's Forge. A nervous sweat consumed most of my skin as the armor tried to contradict my emotions. It shined in the darkness like a proud beacon even though the emotion of green was birthed in the cracks of the armor. As if it was like a stream of forest between silver oceans.

_I really need to stop reading Shakespeare. All of this classical literature stuff it messing with my head._

I had a firm yet unsure grip on the handle of my sword. The other clenched tightly into a fist by my side. It ruined and crumpled the envelopes that I was holding but my mind didn't seem to care at the moment. I knew what this cavern held for me within this moment. Many possibilities. All that more than likely will end with my death.

I gulped as Tobes placed a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, Jimbo. You got this. Just remember the rules right? Be aware of your surroundings. Look for his weaknesses. Always find a way to end the fight, as Blinks said. Also, if all else fails, hit him where it hurts." He did a little dance with his fingers where he had two fingers standing straight on their fingertips as his other hand hit the other in between the fingers. "You get what I mean."

_I do. Painfully, I do. But do trolls even have parts?_

I felt an even bigger hand place itself on my opposite shoulder. "Just remember, Master Jim, that everything can and will be used against you. Just be agile and do the same to him. Draal might have been training brutely his whole life for this, but you have the intellect of a Trollhunter."

"Thanks, Blinky. Real encouraging." Sarcasm dripped off of every word I said.

_But I have to give it to him, he's trying._

I looked down to my right had to see I still held the envelopes in a death grip. "Oh yeah." I put them in front of Toby's torso. "Here."

"What are these?"

"Letters I wrote. They are just in case if I don't make it out of this. I might have dealt with goblins and gnomes but I wanted to have a reassurance that those that mattered most to me had some kind of closer if I couldn't handle what Draal throws at me." I held them in front of them firmly. I knew he didn't want to take them and I knew that he had words stuck on the tip of his tongue. More than likely was going to state how it would matter much more to them if I give them myself. Alive. But he seemed to hold back from his statement and took them from me with sorrowful eyes.

"Tobes, I can promise you right now that I'm going to try my hardest out there, but I want people like mom and Claire to have something that somewhat explained what happened to me. Also, there's one for each of you and AAARRRGGHH. I wasn't sure if you would be able to read it, Blinky, or AAARRRGGHH either, but I wanted you guys to have one too." This was when I was picked up by the back of my gorget part of my armor and was crushed into a huge hug. I could barely breathe as I was literarily placed within a rock and a hard place.

"No talk of no return. You return. You win." Then I was placed on the ground again. I looked back to AAARRRGGHH with a smile. "I'll try my best, big guy."

I took a couple of steps toward the tunnel toward the actual entrance of the Hero's Forge.

I looked behind me once more and gave them a determined look then gave them a nod.

_If I might go down. Then I will go down with them knowing I'll give it my all._

Once I walked out into the light, I winched yet tried my best to not show it to my challenger. His turquoise like skin shining as he roared in pride as voices chanted his name.

In contradiction, trash as thrown in my direction but I took out my sword and cut some of them out of my way like Blinky taught me to do with fruit not long before. It caused silence from some but caused more to make an uproar.

"Silence in the forge!" Vendel's voice rumbled like that of an echo through the Grand Canyon. It caused almost immediate silence from the tons of trolls that were in attendance.

"Today, we are here to witness the fight of these next ten centuries. We are witness to the great Eclipse! The warrior of the light and darkness! Our hero in training!" There was almost silence until I heard Blinky's voice from behind the bars of the main entry.

"Oh come on you bunch of mineral-based brutes! This is your champion chosen by Merlin himself!"

I looked over to him with a smile. "It's quite alright Blinky. I will prove how Merlin chose right." I purposely had my voice ring wide through the hall. I stood there with pride as my sword's tip touched the ground.

_If they don't like me now._

_I will make them._

_Today I will show them._


	17. Do It All Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for reading so much of this series and that it means a lot that there is so many of you that have been keeping up with it even though that I made it a lot more of a slow burn that I intended.
> 
> But nevertheless, I have had a lot of fun so far writing for this as well as A Place I Used To Know and I hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have! I believe these two have helped me come back into writing with great strive and it helps my creative juices flow a lot more now that I think they have in a long while!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys have a wonderful night and I hope you enjoy this update!

Within seconds, the fight began. Draal swung effortlessly at my small frame and he nearly landed a hit every time. If I didn't have as much training up to this point, I would have been smacked around like that of a pinball in one of those old fashion arcade games. But luckily I did and had at least a month to my recollection of pure training and a month of actual Trollhunter duties.

Draal's hands swung at me like an approaching stone pendulum, each time getting closer and closer but not yet touching. I didn't bother drawing my sword but I kept my hand on its handle to keep it from dragging against the floor.

"Stupid fucking scaffold," I mumbled as I rolled away from one of the big brute's swing. "I'm gonna trip on this thing more than my own feet." Draal punched the ground a couple of inches in front of where I was about to stop from the roll but was a little too early, causing me to have the chance to stop just in time. I was able to push myself with my spare hand and got myself to a standing position.

"WOAH THERE!" I moved my right foot behind me so I could get into a more stable position. "Um, I didn't sign up to be a pancake." I looked at Draal's expression to see he was visibly irritated with my existence and before I knew it his fist was rushing its way to meet perpendicularly to the other. I jumped backward, about landing on my face instead of my feet, but I got out of being stuck between a rock and well- another rock.

"Fight me, Trollhunter! Prove you are not a coward!" He ran toward me dead on but instead of moving I planted my feet firmly against the ground and withdrew my sword from its scaffold.

_He wants a fight. That's fine._

I stabbed my sword into the ground as he drew closer and jumped up to place a balanced foot on the tip of its handle like I have done in training multiple times by now and put all of my weight onto my right foot. As he drew closer, I bent my knee and pushed forward, causing me to fly clearly over Draal's head and slide to a stop on the other side. Once I landed, I conjured the sword to vanish and reappear within my hand as I continued to slide across the ground. But I wasn't too far from where Draal stopped from his run.

_His back! I can get behind his back!_

I ran over to get behind him as he was incoherent for a moment, knowing for well that he couldn't see me.

"Trollhunter!" He turned completely and I dove to follow him. "Where did that pebble go? Ushhaakum hakittluth iloward!"

Noticing that I was actually completely in his blind spot, I put my sword back into my scaffold and jumped up onto his back and grabbed the top of his horns, pushing them forward. This caused Draal to lurch forward and also caused a lot of gasp in the arena.

_I don't think they were expecting any of this._

I brought my head up with my eyes forward to see that we were heading toward a ledge. 

_OR they noticed where we were going._

I pulled on his horns to get him to stop and I jumped off his back to try to bring him down, but I was wasn't strong enough to pull a giant of rock to a complete stop and my hand let go without permission. They gave up. So when I landed on the almost edge of the platform, I moved the few steps instantly to look over the side and see that Draal was holding onto the side by what seemed to be a thread.

As I got near I heard the chanting of the crowd.

"FINISH THE FIGHT! FINISH HIM! FINISH THE FIGHT!"

_Remember Trollhunter. There are three rules we abide by, those three being that of how we always end the fight. If both of you are breathing, then the fight will never end. There will always be conflict. The fight has to end, Master Jim._

_The other has to be dead._

I looked down to Draal as this rang in my head. He looks back at me with what at the first glance seems like no emotion, but when I looked closer I could see his eyes swimming these emotions that I could only describe myself as pain and some form self-hatred.

"Do it. End the fight. You have proven your strength. Now prove you can handle it."

_Kill him? Even if it won't be technically by my hands, I would cause it. Even if he's not human, fuck that shit didn't even matter! He's a living breathing being that has a conscious and a life to live and people that loved him._

I looked behind me and saw the statue of who Blinky explained was Draal's father. The reason why he thought he deserved the "amulet". I looked back at him and placed a hand on my chest, tracing the lines of the crystal with my armored fingertips. A new color shined bright between my fingers and the gaps of the armor. It was a different shade of this misting grey. A lot different than the one of shame that I witnessed with Claire. This was brighter, more assured, but still like that of a traveling cloud.

_I know what I have to do._

I took out my sword and stabbed it into the ground, rather close to the edge and held the handle in a death grip. I shimmied myself so that I could lend out a hand toward him.

"I don't care what they think. I have nothing to prove, really. Other than I can handle what the job implies. But do I have to murder a fellow fighter of the same cause? My definition of a hero, would never."

He looked in my hand in disbelief and gave me a skeptical look. "And not follow the rules of basic troll existence? Are you a fool! It's better for you to off me!"

"I'm sure there are worst things I could do. Worst things both of us could do."

"You don't know what this means, fleshling." He grasped my hand and used it as leverage to start pulling himself up the side. "You're seeling a fate for both of us that you don't understand."

"Seems like you're willing to be apart of it though."

"Good or evil, no one wants to die. Some are just comfortable with the idea that it's doomed it happen."

Once he was able to stand beside me there was a gasp from the audience. I turned to them and pulled my sword out of the rock floor and raised it high to point to the audience, mimicking how I stood during my play auditions. "People of Troll Market! Do you understand what kind of damage this fight would have put each of us through if I had done as told? We would lose the bravest warriors you have never stopped praising! Just so that you can have a thrilling battle and bloodshed! Would that have been worth it?"

Then, there was silence. I was met with my own ringing voice from the hall. Absolutely nothing in reply to myself other than my words right back to me. Until I heard a chuckle ring.

"Ironic coming from a human!" He laughed as if his belly would burst if it didn't finish. Then other laughs joined in till all I could hear was drowning me out. I saw my friends walk into the arena and I run up to them after I put my sword back into the scaffold.

"Blinky! What are they laughing about? What's going on here?" Blinky gave me a sad look as Toby stated asking the same thing. "Yeah, guys! What's all of this about?"

"Well, my friends, trolls have a bad history with your kind. There were multiple slaughters of our kind when your ancestors had first witnessed us. This forced us into the darkness, having us be where we are today. Your people are very violent to the unexplainable and that which is not within your realm of normalcy. Do you understand his statement?"

I held my sword in a death grip to the point that I understood that if I could see my knuckles, they would be painfully white. "I can understand. But they are the same way."

"We are what history makes us."

I nodded absentmindedly and looked over to Draal to see he was having trash thrown at him as he exited the ring. "What's going on there, Blinky?"

"Well, he was spared which in our culture means he is now a disgrace. Doesn't matter how he could kill any of them if he desired, he is never to return here again."

* * *

The next day, my muscles were sore and my whole body seemed to ache but I still went to school and the rehearsal right after. At this moment, I'm laying on my back with my legs stretched out as far as they go as I'm waiting for my next scene. I could hear Claire projecting her lines from hind the curtains as I lay there trying to get my muscles to loosen.

"My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me  
That I must love a loathèd enemy."

I smiled listening to her say her last line of the scene before the new act. I got up, even though my legs were highly against the movement and walked over to where she would come off and I was due to make my entrance from. I smile at her as she walks off stage.

"You're wonderful out there." I could barely see her through the darkness of the wings but I could tell that there was a smile on her face. "You're not bad yourself, Lake. When you show up that is." She came closer and I could see that I was right about her smile, until she decided to make it smirk after that statement.

"Hey, I already told you as of why I wasn't here yesterday."

"I'm just messing with you. You have every right to spend a night with your mom. Especially how you described how difficult it is for her to get a night off. But I would really like it if that will stay being a once in a blue moon occasion. It's getting way too late in the production to have Steve replace you and-."

_Yep, lied straight through my teeth with that one yesterday. Did mom even have yesterday off?_

"That and I don't want to end up kissing someone that seems to treat their mouth like a garbage compactor."

_Oh, shit the kiss scene._

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

"Don't worry Claire. I'll make this my top priority. Promise." On stage, I could hear the last few lines of the act. "But passion lends them power, time means, to meet temp'ring extremities with extreme sweet."

I about ran on stage as I heard the footsteps of the chorus actor leave, but I turned around once more and gave Claire a smile. "Oh, and Claire," she looked directly at me. "I keep my promises."

"I hope you do, Jim."

I gave her a quick smile and pushed past the curtain and started my line with ease. "Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy center out." I exited through the main curtains once more. My promise to Claire being the forefront of my mind. Especially with how I don't even know how I can even pull it off.

_I'm going to get myself killed with anxiety. For a girl._

_And I will do it over and over again._


End file.
